Against the Odds
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: 17-year-old Joanne's life is turned upside down when she meets Maureen. The two become fast friends, but there's one problem: their fathers are sworn enemies, the product of a grudge that neither family remembers the cause of. Can they keep it a secret?
1. The Mystery Girl

**A/n: New Story! This is my first real chapter story, so be nice! I've got a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this story, it randomly came to me last night. So here it is...**

Seventeen-year-old Joanne Jefferson walked into her English class on Monday morning. It was the first day of school, and her two best friends were waiting for her in the corner of the classroom. Alex, Taya, and even Joanne had all been on vacation in foreign countries last summer, and they hadn't seen each other since school let out last year. Joanne spotted Alex, who waved her over, grinning wildly. She had a tan from her summer spent in Barbados.

"Hey!" Taya said as she hugged Joanne. "How was Paris?"

Joanne shrugged her shoulders. "It was nice."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, well it's better than Barbados. I swear to god, it was like a hundred-"

Their English teacher clapped her hands together and the room grew silent. Joanne snapped her head up toward the front of the room, attentive. She was determined to make her senior year of high school a great one. She'd need straight A's to make it into Harvard next fall. Alex and Taya were the same way; they all knew that they'd have to step up their game this year in order to get into an Ivy. Practically everyone at their ultra-competitive Upper East Side private school applied to get into an Ivy.

"Okay, everyone," their teacher said. "I'm Mrs. Miller. Welcome to Advanced English. This year is going to be hard, I won't lie-"

The door opened and shut loudly. Joanne turned, as did the rest of the class, and saw a rumpled-looking girl enter the room. She looked around distractedly, and Joanne took the time to study her carefully. She had curly auburn hair that fell in disheveled waves around her face. Her big, hazel eyes scanned the room and she smiled a big smile with her too-wide mouth. It wasn't that she was exceptionally gorgeous; but Joanne was intrigued, for lack of a better word, by this interesting-looking girl.

"Is this Government?" She asked in a breathy, but commanding, voice.

Mrs. Miller shook her head. "No, dear, it's the next door, down the hall and to the left," she said, pointing. She nodded and turned, strutting back toward the door, swiveling her hips. The girl's uniform skirt was rolled up and showed a little more skin than was allowed. The Oxford shirt and tie ensemble looked perfect on her; in fact, it made Joanne feel a little less stupid about wearing it.

Before Joanne knew it, the girl was gone.

She didn't know why she was instantly hit with a sinking feeling. Joanne pulled herself out of her own head and looked at Alex, who was poking her shoulder.

"Have you seen her before?" Alex was asking her.

Joanne shook her head.

"I think she's new," Taya whispered to them both. Whoever she was, Joanne wanted to meet her.

**Well? Any thoughts? Hmm, I wonder who that mystery girl was…Reviewssss please :)**


	2. Meeting

**A/n: Here's an update. Thanks for the reviews, and Kudos (in the words of Alexi Darling) to TheChosenKid for recognizing my sorta obscure reference. :) And please, please, review this. Because I need to know if I'm doing this right, or if it sucks. Or something. Okay, right, onward!**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of Joanne's day was pretty ho-hum, with her tight group of friends following her to each class. She, Taya, and Alex had carefully worked out their schedules to match each other this semester.

Well, Alex had.

Joanne had done her usual sitting on the sidelines, being submissive. She was known as the Quiet One, and had been for years. Alex took charge, and Taya was too busy with her weekly boyfriend to care about having any input.

Speaking of, Taya's latest victim came waltzing up to Taya as the group of friends walked toward their fourth-period Biology class.

"Uh-oh," Alex whispered huskily in her ear. "I hope this one doesn't last too long. I mean, look at his hair!"

Joanne glanced at him and saw what Alex was talking about. She snorted.

"Joey?" Asked Alex casually, her brown eyes narrowed

"Yes?" Joanne answered, wary of the nickname that Alex used only when she wanted something.

"Don't be mad, okay? Lacey is having a kind of back-to-school party tomorrow night, and, well...I said we'd be there." Alex said.

Joanne nodded. "Sure, that's fine."

"Well...I found you this boy..."

Joanne stopped. "What? Alex, no! You know what I told you about setting me up!"

"I know, I know, but-"

"No." Joanne cut her off. "Remember what happened last time? He was like, a male witch or something weird like that. And he ate an entire steak. It was disgusting, like he was just laughing because I'm a vegan!" Joanne huffed.

Alex shook her head. "You're just too picky. I'll tell Anthony you had to cancel, but JoJo? Do us all a favor, babe, and get some. Soon. Because you've been acting like such a crab lately!"

Joanne rolled her eyes and walked ahead of her friends, finding a spot at the front of the Biology classroom. She stuck her backpack on the other stool next to her, code for Alex and Taya to leave her alone and be each others' lab partners.

Joanne didn't care; she'd probably just end up with that dorky kid, Benny, who smelled bad. Which was totally- "Excuse me, is this seat taken or something?" A voice said, slightly irked.

Joanne jumped and looked at the owner of the voice, who she remembered from English class earlier. The interesting-looking girl who was supposed to be in Government.

"Uh, no, no it's not," Joanne answered intelligently, and she yanked her heavy backpack off of the stool. The girl sat down.

Joanne stared straight ahead, praying that the teacher would come in soon. The girl next to her couldn't sit still.

She rocked back and forth on her stool and hummed to herself. Finally, she looked at Joanne. The looking turned to staring, and Joanne finally met her gaze.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, smiling that big, almost fake smile.

"Joanne," Joanne said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, Joanne, I'm Maureen. I'm new," Maureen said, holding her hand out for Joanne to shake.

Joanne looked at the hand, which was clad with several different rings. Rubber bracelets decorated her arms colorfully.

When Joanne didn't automatically shake it, Maureen's other hand found hers, and she gave it a little pat. Her hands were cold.

Joanne gave a weak smile. "Where are you from?" She asked.

Maureen's eyes lit up, and Joanne realized that she had taken the bait.

"I'm from here, silly. I'm just new to this school. Before, I went to St. Mary's on the West Side. I got caught- well, it doesn't matter. I got in trouble and now I'm here!" Maureen said brightly.

Joanne silently wondered what Maureen had gotten caught doing. Having sex? Smoking weed? Something worse? Maureen looked like the type who would do that sort of thing, kind of rebellious. Yet there was something different about her...

"Ey!" Joanne heard Taya call from the other side of the room. Her head whipped around. "What?" Joanne yelled back.

"You gonna be at Lacey's party tomorrow?" Asked Taya, flipping her blonde hair and raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess," Joanne sighed, happy that at least her blind date wouldn't be there.

As Joanne turned back toward the front, Maureen tapped Joanne on the shoulder.

"There's a party?" She asked with excitement.

"Uhm, yeah." Joanne said, thinking about whether or not to invite her. After all, Lacey had invited all of the Juniors and Seniors.

"What year are you?" Joanne asked, suddenly curious.

"Senior," Maureen said, her eyes meeting Joanne's. For some reason, this made Joanne uncomfortable, and she quickly looked back down at the table.

"The party is tomorrow night," Joanne said as their teacher finally walked in. "You can come if you want." She wrote down the address on Maureen's hand, wondering if she would show.

Joanne didn't know why, but suddenly she really wanted Maureen to be at that party.

**Dun dun dun.... Well, not really. Tune in next time, which will probably be pretty soon. Because I suck at drawing things out, and I already have a few chapters of this written.**

**R&R and...you get a free hug from either Maureen or Joanne! YAY! Take your pick!**


	3. Home

**A/n: Hey, everyone. So I have this amazing news...gee, I'm a dork. But my musical theatre teacher did RENT (collins national tour, she played Maureen, like right after Caissie Levy. I go green with envy [hehe, wicked. that wasn't intentional] everytime she mentions it, in fact it was the main reason I chose to take her class). Anyway, she knows most of the '09 touring cast, and when they come to FL in July, I get to meet Adam and Anthony and freaking hang with them backstage! AHA! I screamed when I heard, I really did. Okay, excuse the longest and nerdiest author's note ever. On with the story!!!**

**Chapter 3**

"How was your first day, kitten?" Joanne heard her father's voice coming from the kitchen. She quietly closed the door and dropped her backpack off next to the couch.

"It was fine," Joanne answered as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, across from her father.

"Good to hear," He said, not looking up from the paper. Joanne's mother came into the kitchen just then.

"Oh, Joanne, sweetheart. You're home. Your father and I are going to that benefit tonight. Dinner is in the freezer, just reheat it. Tom is coming over later," She called over her shoulder, disappearing back into the master bedroom.

Joanne and her family lived in a penthouse apartment on Madison Avenue, overlooking Central Park. Her father was one of the City's most powerful lawyers, a job which gave them tons of extra money each year.

Unfortunately, it also caused her parents to become even more distant. They attended charities, benefits and parties a few nights every week, so Joanne barely saw them anymore.

Luckily, her half-brother, Collins, dropped by every so often. He was a student at NYU, so his dorm was close by, and he knew how lonely Joanne got in the evenings.

Harold Jefferson continued staring at the newspaper, his eyebrows furrowed.

"How was your day today, dad?" Joanne asked.

He looked up. "Damn Johnson," He said gruffly.

Joanne sighed. "What happened this time, daddy?"

"You remember the Smith case, right? I've been working on it all month." Mr. Jefferson said.

Joanne nodded.

"That goddamn Ed Johnson was the prosecuting attorney. The defense had a strong case, but he just waltzed in and made some false accusations. We lost, kitten."

She shook her head, honestly feeling bad for her father. Ed Johnson and her dad were rival attorneys, probably the best two in town. They seemed to always go head-to-head every few court cases. According to her father, Ed Johnson was a lying, cheating criminal. He often got overly-upset every time his name was even brought up.

"Well, kitten, I'm glad we had this talk. I should get going now, and I'll see you tomorrow." Her father said, kissing the top of Joanne's head quickly. He disappeared into the other room, and Joanne thought about tomorrow night's party.

She couldn't seem to get Maureen out of her head. Sure, they had just met, but Joanne felt a strong connection to the girl. After class, they had walked through the halls together, Joanne showing Maureen to her next class. They made lunch plans for the next day, too.

She just wanted to figure her out. Maureen seemed to be a mystery, a sort of paradox.

Joanne wanted to get inside of her head.

"Boo!" A deep voice rumbled, and Joanne jumped.

"Collins, you scared me, damnit!" She huffed, smacking her half-brother on the shoulder.

"Sorry, JoJo," he said, scooping her up and hugging her. "It's good to see you," Joanne said, smiling. She loved her brother. He was always there for her, especially when her parents were lacking in that department.

"Where's dinner?" he asked, looking around. That was just like Collins. He was always hungry. As Joanne prepared their frozen dinners, Collins reached into his huge book bag and pulled out two bottles of beer.

Joanne almost dropped the plates as she brought them over to the table. "Where did you get those?" She asked in disbelief.

"You kidding? I'm twenty-one now, I can buy beer if I want." Collins said innocently opening one and taking a long swig.

"Yeah, but I can't," Joanne replied.

"C'mon, sis. Live a little." He waved the bottle at her, and she grabbed it, rolling her eyes. They sat and ate their dinner, each drinking a couple of beers. When Collins finished telling her about his new boyfriend, he leaned forward.

"So, anyone new in your life?" He asked curiously.

Joanne instantly thought of Maureen, for some reason, and pushed the thought out of her head. "Nope," she replied, slightly buzzed.

"Liar!" Collins laughed. "Joey's got a boyfriend, Joey's got a boyfriend!"

Joanne snorted. "No. Way."

Collins' eyes lit up. "Joey's got a girlfriend! Joey's got a girlfriend!" He sang.

Joanne shook her head. "Jeez, Collins. Just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone is," She said, crossing her arms.

"Ooh, someone's awfully touchy." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Just having a bit of fun."

"I'm not touchy. I just so tired of people always asking me if I've got a boyfriend. I mean, some of us have school to focus on. Some of us don't just party all the time..."

"Jo. I'm just worried, is all. I mean you need to learn to live a little, or you're gonna end up like mom and Harold..." He taunted, and Joanne smacked him on the head.

"Now there's something I'll never be," she replied. As a silence filled the room, Joanne thought about what Collins had just said. She didn't want to turn into her stuffy mother or her vengeful father, but at the rate she was going, it could easily happen! What did she have to do to make sure it didn't?

"Hey, let's go play Guitar Hero," he said, jumping up.

"You're kidding, right?" Joanne said, secretly laughing at her immature brother.

"C'mon!" He yelled, pulling her into the living room, and they began a long video game battle, which lasted for the rest of the night.

**Ok, I promise the plotline will pick up soon. This was short, a sort of filler. Next chapter: the party. R&R and perhaps i'll continue....!**


	4. Party

**A/n: Hope you like this chapter. It's kind of long-ish, but it was probably the most fun to write. I don't own RENT or Ani Difranco, though I wish I did. Because god only knows what i'd do to Ani if I did. Hehe.**

Chapter 4

The next day, in Biology class, Maureen chatted nonstop about herself, even when the teacher was talking.

Instead of telling her to be quiet, Joanne found herself engrossed. Maureen hadn't had an extremely interesting life, but she made a mundane task sound exhilarating as she described it.

She had an obvious flair for the dramatic.

"You have pretty skin," Maureen said, and Joanne felt herself blush. She looked down at one of her mocha-colored hands.

"Thanks," she squeaked.

Maureen chuckled. "Not good with compliments, I take it?" She giggled, taking in Joanne's blushing cheeks and slightly frazzled expression.

Joanne shrugged her shoulders. "I like your skin better. It's like cream."

She had never been so confused in her life, she realized as she gazed at Maureen's alabaster hand.

Part of her wanted so badly to take that hand in hers. She didn't know why. She had never wanted to hold anyone's hand before, so she was surprised at this urge.

Maureen, almost as if she could hear Joanne thinking, took her own hand off of the table

and put it in her lap.

Joanne sighed and looked over at Maureen curiously. Maureen, for once, didn't look back at her.

--------------------------------

"Jo, hurry. We're gonna be late!" Alex called from downstairs.

"Yeah," Taya said. "This is _so_ not like you. It's usually _me_ upstairs spending a freaking eternity on my hair."

"Sorry, sorry," Joanne huffed as she quickly descended the stairs of Alex's parents' apartment. "Okay. ready."

Alex gaped. Taya gasped. "JoANNE! In all our years of friendship, i've never seen you look so hot! Very nice!"

Joanne smiled sheepishly and turned for them. She was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a cleavage-exposing purple top. Her hair hung in long, corkscrew-curls around her face and she had smudged some sparkly eye shadow on her lids. Her lips were painted a shiny plum.

"You're so gonna get the fellas tonight." Taya said as she grabbed her clutch from a nearby chair.

Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Ready?" Alex looked at both of her friends questioningly. They nodded, almost simultaneously.

One of the perks of being rich in Manhattan was having a car. Not only did Joanne have her own BMW, but she also had her own parking space, which was something practically impossible to procure in a place like New York.

Their trio of friends always took Joanne's car whenever they went to parties.

The subway was dirty, and cabs smelled bad, with their drivers sometimes being even worse.

Lacey's apartment was a solid twenty minutes; only a few miles, but the traffic significantly drew out the actual travel time. On their way there, Taya flipped through Joanne's endless selection of CDs.

"Ani DiFranco? Are you kidding me?" She gaped from her spot in the passenger seat. "What are you, a lesbian?"

Joanne shook her head, ignoring her best friend's banter. "Ani is amazing. You're just jealous because you don't have her mad guitar skills, okay?"

Alex smirked. "Whatever. At least I have money."

"Hear, hear," Taya chimed in.

Joanne sighed loudly. Sometimes she felt so out-of-place amongst her rich, shallow friends. Sure, it was all she knew, but there had to be someone out there who could have a conversation that wasn't centered around haute couture or, worse, relationship drama.

She was oddly relieved as they pulled up in front of Lacey's Greenwich Village brownstone. "So, Tay, you got a boy waiting in there for you?" Alex asked the blonde, who nodded with excitement.

"Yeah. His name's Chris."

Joanne shook her head. "Oh no, girl. Boys named Chris are bad news." She teased, poking Taya and walking toward the front door.

"And you'd know this how...?" She heard Alex mumble from behind her, but she pretended not to hear.

Since this was a full-out house party, Joanne knew that it would be useless to knock. As she opened the door, the shrill noise of rap music filled her ears and made them ring. She didn't wait for her friends, and instead slipped inside, hurrying to find the alcohol, which was probably the only thing that was going to get her through tonight.

The beer tasted like cheap plastic. It was obviously low-quality, too, which Joanne wasn't used to. After about a half cup, she set it down in disgust and sank down onto the overstuffed couch. She sat back, watching the people around her mingle and sometimes make out.

A voice pulled herself from her thoughts. "This seat taken?" Maureen asked, gesturing to the empty space next to Joanne. Joanne noticed her tight, leather pants. She tried to tear her eyes away from Maureen's perfectly shaped ass.

Joanne gulped and smiled. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Maureen sat down, putting her small purse on the floor by her feet. "What are you doing all alone at a party with kids you've known since age five? And here I thought you were Ms. Popularity."

She smirked.

"I don't know. My friends are doing their own thing; they've got boyfriends. That just leaves me, here. I don't even really know why I came." Joanne said honestly.

"Of course you do. You came here because you knew I'd be here," Maureen said lightly, hitting her shoulder.

Joanne looked up, eyes wide. She'd been caught, and she felt oddly guilty...

"Chillax, Jo! It was a joke." Maureen shook her head. "Can't take a compliment _or_ a joke, huh?"

"No, I'm sorry. This party kind of sucks. Have you tasted the beer?" Joanne tried to joke.

Maureen shook her head and opened her little purse, revealing a red-and-white striped flask. "Nope," she simply said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wanna come empty this with me?" Maureen asked Joanne, nudging her in the ribs.

Joanne probably would've said no if she hadn't been so intrigued and curious. 'Where are we going?" She asked as Maureen took her hand and led her out of the room. "Do you have a car?" Maureen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." Joanne led Maureen outside and to her BMW, unlocking it and getting into the driver's seat. Maureen jumped into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"So where are we going to?" Joanne asked, starting up the car.

Maureen smiled. "Nowhere. I just thought we could hang out in here. It's loud inside, and I'm pretty sure that people are gonna start puking pretty soon." She laughed.

Joanne nodded slowly, putting the car back into park but keeping it on for the heat. The stereo automatically lit up, and with it came the music that had been in Joanne's CD player earlier.

Maureen smiled as she pointed to the radio. "Is that Ani DiFranco? I love her!" She squealed.

Joanne raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

Maureen nodded, eyes still excited. "I've never met anyone who liked Ani before. Well, except for this...Oh, never mind. Anyway, I saw her in concert last month. I really like her earlier stuff," Maureen rattled on as she got out the flask and took a swig. With it, she pulled out a pack of camels.

"You mind?" She asked as she lit one. Joanne shook her head dumbly and stared at Maureen's lips, which were currently pursed around the cigarette.

Maureen caught her staring and held one out. 'Want one?" She offered.

Joanne gulped and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking about all the times her mother had told her not to smoke.

"I'll light it for you," Maureen offered, sticking it between her lips and lighting the tip. This made Joanne want the cigarette even more, and her shaking hand grasped it and took it from Maureen's mouth. Joanne faintly noted the lipstick stain on the cigarette as she stuck it awkwardly in her mouth.

She sucked and and used all of her strength not to cough like an idiot as the smoke rushed into her lungs.

"I really should quit," Maureen said, shaking her head and blowing smoke out expertly, "Because it's going to fuck up my singing voice. But maybe i'll just have a gravely thing going on. Contralto never hurt anyone."

Joanne smiled and scooted closer to Maureen, discreetly sniffing her and taking in the smell of her perfume, which was intoxicating.

"It's called 'Sensual Amber'," Maureen said, once again as if she could read Joanne's mind. She threw her a sultry look. Joanne took the flask out of Maureen's hand and took a couple of swigs, awaiting the loose, alcohol-induced feeling that she so desperately wanted to experience. Maureen was making her nervous, and her hands were becoming cold and clammy.

"Hey Maureen?"

"Yes, Joanne."

"Why did you get kicked out of your other school?" Joanne ventured, hoping that it wasn't too personal.

Maureen sighed and looked uncomfortable. She shook her head and put out the cigarette with her high heeled shoe.

"Indecent behavior," Maureen said. "Got caught giving my boyfriend head in the bathroom." She looked down and then back up again, the flash of insecurity on her face not going unnoticed by Joanne.

She was lying. Why was she lying? It was plain as day in her eyes.

The car was silent as Joanne searched for something to say.

"I'm a whore, it's true," Maureen said honestly, in a way that was supposed to come off as lighthearted. It didn't.

"No, you're not," Joanne said, looking her straight in the eye. "You're beautiful."

She blushed as soon as she heard the words come out of her mouth. They sounded stupid and cliched, but she really did mean it. Maureen smiled a real, almost wistful smile, not the fake one that she usually used.

"You think?" She asked, almost like she wasn't sure of it herself.

They shared a long look, and neither of them seemed able to look away. Maureen's hand was on Joanne's knee. She looked at it, like it was a foreign object. Maureen looked at it, too.

As soon as Joanne looked back up at Maureen, she fought the urge to wrap her arms around the other girl's neck. The urge was so strong, though, and she finally submitted to it. The closer Joanne got to Maureen, the more at home she felt.

Maureen met her lips in a searing kiss, and Joanne felt the girl's hands all over her body. Multiple shivers ran down her spine as she felt her body awaken in ways that it never had before. Soon after the kiss had begun, it ended abruptly as Joanne pulled away, realizing what she was doing.

She was kissing a _girl._

Joanne Jefferson, kissing a girl! What would her mother think of this?

Joanne felt disgusted with herself and tried to ignore the fading, tingling feeling of Maureen's lips on hers.

She tried to ignore the still-present feeling of desire in the pit of her stomach, which meant that her body must have actually _liked _all of that.

Most of all, Joanne tried to ignore the hurt, stung expression on Maureen's face as Joanne fixed her shirt, took the keys out of the ignition and ran out of her own car like an idiot, leaving Maureen alone in the dark.

**Uh-oh. Will Joanne get over her own homophobia? Stay tuned to find out. Reviewers get...um...their very own, totally hot kiss from Maureen! Yeah you know you want it!**


	5. Confusion

**A/n: here is chapter 5! I appreciate your reviews, I really do. They're what keep me going.**

Chapter 5

Joanne ran into the house, not bothering to look behind her. She skirted around couples making out and a couple of passed-out girls, finally locating Alex and Taya.

Taya was making out with Chris, and Alex was perched on a couch, reading a random magazine. She was too much of a control freak to drink at parties, but Joanne could tell that Taya had knocked back a few.

"Alex, come on," Joanne said frantically. Alex took one look at Joanne's face and jumped up. Tears were threatening to spill over and out of Joanne's eyes, and her face was beet red.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked, and Taya looked up from Chris to see what was going on.

"Can we just go? Right now?" Joanne asked almost frantically, looking around.

Alex nodded, grabbing her purse. "Sure, babe. Taya, come on!" She pulled a gaping Taya up and the three headed out the door.

"Is anyone in my car?" Joanne asked Taya as she stopped on the front steps.

Taya checked. "Uh, no. Why?"

Joanne shook her head and got into the driver's seat, starting up the car.

They drove away and Joanne didn't look back.

Later, after Joanne had dropped a drunken Taya and a prying Alex off at Alex's house, she lay in bed, thinking.

What exactly had happened between her and Maureen?

Joanne had obviously been sending Maureen some kind of signal- it was all adding up now. The flirting, Maureen wanting to go to her car.

It wasn't that Joanne had a problem with Maureen if she was _like that. _

They could be friends, definitely.

But Joanne wasn't _like that._

Was she?

She didn't even really know anymore, but she didn't even want to think about what the label _lesbian _would entail. Joanne made herself dizzy trying to figure everything out, but she eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Joanne walked into English, dreading any contact that she'd inevitably make with Maureen that day. Joanne didn't catch a glimpse of her in the halls like she had the day before, in fact, she hadn't seen Maureen anywhere, and it was a small school.

Alex sat next to her and passed her obnoxious notes that said

_"What happened?"_

and:

"_Did someone hurt you?"_

Joanne ignored them, instead trying to focus on what Mrs. Miller was saying. She was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate, however, as Maureen's hurt and shocked face kept popping into her head.

Which was weird.

But Joanne told herself that she liked Maureen very much as a friend and was concerned for their friendship. It was even silly for Joanne to have had the actual thought that she might be gay.

"Jo?" Alex nudged her in the ribs.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me what happened. As your best friend, I think I have a right to know. Did someone..did someone hurt you? Because I swear to god, i'll-"

Joanne shook her head and cut Alex off. "No, nobody hurt me. Not really. I just...remembered that I had a test to study for, was all."

Alex nodded slowly, one eyebrow cocked. She shared Joanne's same schedule of classes, and she knew that there weren't any tests for awhile in any of them. Instead of prying, though, she decided to let it go.

Joanne was looking pale and nervous, anyway.

Later, Joanne finally made it to the Biology classroom, dragging her feet the entire way. She peeked her head in and found no sign of Maureen. She sat down and unpacked her book bag, scrounging around for a pencil. As her hand finally found one at the bottom, someone poked her in the shoulder and sat down next to her.

It was Maureen.

She grinned and elbowed Joanne in the side. "Get any sleep last night?" She asked.

Joanne was confused. "Wha-what?" She asked, trying to make sense of Maureen's friendly expression. Had she not been there last night? Joanne remembered her facial expression, clear as day.

"I mean, late night last night, right? Fun party," She smiled again, taking out her notebook.

Joanne shook her head. So apparently they weren't going to discuss what happened.

She shrugged and tried to act normal, since that was what Maureen was doing. "Joanne?" Maureen asked, almost uncertainly.

Joanne turned to Maureen, ready to talk about the kiss.

"There's this person I want you to meet at lunch. You don't mind if I bring a guest right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, sure, no. I mean I don't. Mind, that is." Joanne stuttered, wondering who the person was.

All during class, Maureen rattled away as Joanne listened, much like the day before. Maureen must have really been drunk or something. Or maybe she kissed people like that and it wasn't such a big deal?

Joanne told herself to lighten up. It was _Maureen._

She kissed everyone.

As the two walked to the cafeteria after science, Joanne casually looked at Maureen.

"Maureen, we're friends, right?" She asked.

"Definitely. You're the only one i've got here, I'm starting to think that everyone hates me. Random people act like they already know me from somewhere, it's kind of annoying."

Joanne was about to inquire further about that subject, when Maureen called out to a scrawny blonde boy who sat alone at one of the tables.

"Hey!" She said, giggling. He nodded a hello.

Joanne paused in front of the table, confused. Was this really who Maureen wanted Joanne to meet?

"Jo, this is Mark Cohen." She said, gesturing to the boy. Joanne gulped.

"He's totally hot, isn't he?" Maureen whispered into Joanne's ear, pulling back with a big smile on her face.

Joanne couldn't help but feel a strange, foreboding, sinking feeling in her stomach as Maureen looked at Mark. What was going on here? And why was she so _jealous?_

**A/n: Uh-oh. Mark? Hot? Has Maureen lost her mind? Perhaps if you read and review, you'll find out! Oh yes, and I know this was really short. But the next chapter is really long and...maybe I'll post it faster if you review! ;)**


	6. Another Party?

**A/n: Okay, I lied. That chapter I had written for chap 6 really was just long, and I thought I'd draw it out a bit for dramatic purposes or whatever. So part 2 of the original chapter 6 is now chap 7. Make sense? Eh. Oh and if you recognize the reference I made in my new OC's name (in this chapter), you get a cookie!**

Chapter 6

Joanne knew Mark Cohen.

He had been in at least one of her classes every year since they were practically babies. She had never really gotten to know him well; she just knew that he was always filming things, ever since he got his first camera in the fifth grade.

During the winter, he wore a faded blue-and-white striped scarf to school every single day. It was something Joanne remembered because her friends liked to make fun of it. He was one the scholarship students at their school; Mark was incredibly gifted, but also kind of un-socialized.

Whatever he was, though, he was definitely not someone she'd picture Maureen going out with, or even liking.

This was _Maureen. _And Mark wasn't exactly her type, or whatever "type" it was that Joanne pictured her to be with. Maureen was just so beautiful, and Mark was...Mark.

At their lunch table, Joanne finally got over the weird shock that came with seeing Mark and Maureen together, but the jealous feelings did not cease.

Joanne didn't find her food appealing in the least, and when she tried to shove some down her throat for routine's sake, she found herself feeling just plain sick.

"Joanne?" Maureen asked her. Joanne looked up and her eyes wandered to Maureen's hand, which was in plain sight on the table. It was intertwined with Mark's, who didn't seem to mind the physical contact.

"Yeah, Maureen." Joanne sighed.

"Do you know Roger Davis?" She asked. "He's Mark's best friend."

Joanne nodded. "Yes, I do know Roger."

"Good, because Mark's throwing him a surprise birthday party at his house, and it's gonna be awesome!" Maureen exclaimed, squeezing Mark's hand.

Mark blushed and nodded. "It's his eighteenth. We're having it at his flat, but he doesn't know about it yet. Wanna come?" Mark was nice, but Joanne knew that he was only inviting her because of Maureen.

"Sure," Joanne said, not really looking forward to it. It wasn't exactly what she needed, especially after the disastrous last party.

"Good, it's on Saturday night. Be there or be quadrilateral," Maureen said, looking at Joanne with a very serious expression on her face. She then looked at Mark and they both burst into laughter.

Joanne watched them and could hardly contain herself when Mark kissed her softly on the lips. She winked at him and kissed him back.

Joanne didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but Maureen seemed...different. Different from the girl who had bared part of her soul to Joanne in her car...almost fake. She brushed it off as wishful thinking.

Joanne stood up and cleared her throat. "Um, I think I'm going to get some air before class starts. I'll see you guys later."

Maureen flashed her the peace sign and continued talking to Mark. Joanne quickly walked out of the cafeteria and found the nearest girls' bathroom. She went inside and found a stall, locking herself inside of the tiny space.

She leaned her forehead against the cold stall door, taking a few deep breaths.

Why was did Maureen have to like Mark?

Why was this upsetting her so much?

Did she like Maureen?

Why was this happening to _her?_

It seemed like ever since they shared that kiss at the party, Joanne's entire world had turned upside down.

Everything, or at least a lot of things, that she had thought she'd known about herself seemed to be turning out so differently.

All Joanne knew was that she wanted to rewind everything back to last night in that car. She wanted to feel Maureen's lips on hers again, and she felt so guilty about it.

Joanne felt a few tears leak out of her eyes, and she scowled at herself in the mirror as she emerged from the stall. She must really be PMSing or something. She looked at her watch and hurried to her next class, trying to forget about all of the stupid drama in her life.

The rest of the week passed almost normally for Joanne. She found herself becoming closer and closer to Maureen. Maureen was incredibly interesting to her, and she'd spend entire lunchtimes listening to her talk about her dog that ran away in seventh grade, or her mother's history of embarrassing haircuts.

Taya and Alex were becoming more and more annoyed at Joanne, who regularly blew them off to go hang out with Maureen. Although she had known them for so long, Joanne felt herself drifting away from her best friends. Suddenly, it was hard for her to even hold a normal conversation with them. Everything seemed trivial when it wasn't with or about Maureen.

And that scared Joanne, it really did.

Maureen seemed to be with Mark all the time. Every time she'd see them together at lunch or in the halls, they'd make out or do something equally disturbing in front of her. It made Joanne sick to her stomach.

Saturday rolled around, and Joanne and Maureen were at Maureen's house, getting ready to go to Roger's place. The house was empty because Maureen's parents were out-of-town on a business trip. The only other person in the house was Maureen's eleven-year-old sister, Eden.

Joanne was sprawled on Maureen's bed, bored out of her mind, and Maureen was rummaging around in her closet, trying to find something for Jo to wear.

Eden leaned against Maureen's door frame, watching the two girls curiously. "Whatcha wearin', Mo?" She asked excitedly.

Maureen pulled out a tank top and a leather mini-skirt. "Just this," She gestured to it.

Eden's eyes went wide. "Mom and dad would _kill _you if they saw you in that." She said. "It's _awesome._"

"And what are you wearing, Joey?" Eden asked, sitting down beside Joanne and putting her head on Jo's shoulder.

Joanne sighed. "I have no idea, Eden. Your crazy sister is figuring that out for me."

"AHA!" Maureen cried from inside her closet, emerging with a giant grin on her face.

Joanne groaned. "Uh oh."

"No, Jo, you have to wear this. It's gonna look _so _hot on you." After Maureen realized what she had just said, she quickly covered it up. "I mean, we have to find you a guy, right? What about Roger? I mean, he's got eyes for this sophomore, Mimi, but you're totally gonna look better than her."

Joanne shook her head. "No thanks, I don't want one."

Maureen came over and sat on Joanne's other side, the side that wasn't occupied by a clingy sixth-grader.

"A boy? Really?" She asked curiously, and Joanne blushed. Maureen looked at her, and Joanne felt like she was being examined by a shrink or something.

"So what have you got in there?" Joanne asked, changing the subject and gesturing to the bag.

Maureen grinned. "Your standard LBD. But I thought it would look great on you. Good thing we're the same size."

"LBD?" Joanne asked, confused.

"Little Black Dress, duh," Maureen laughed.

Joanne shook her head vigorously. "Maureen, no, I do not wear dresses. You know this."

Maureen took it out of its dry cleaning bag and laid it out in front of Joanne. She sighed and went into the bathroom to try it on, hoping that it wouldn't fit or something. She pulled it on and looked in the mirror, gasping at what she saw. The dress was thigh-grazing, fitted, and it pushed her boobs together, making it look like she actually _had _boobs.

She hated to admit it, but she, Joanne Jefferson, looked hot.

Joanne awkwardly made her way back into Maureen's room. Maureen stood at her bureau, fumbling around for some mascara, while Eden was still perched on the bed, watching all of the action curiously.

"Joey, you look really pretty," Eden said, smiling.

Maureen turned around and stumbled at the sight of Joanne, almost tripping over a random blunt object on her floor.

"Oh, hi," she said breathlessly after regaining her balance. Her eyes traveled up and down Joanne, and Jo felt very self-conscious. She didn't stop staring.

"I'm up here," Joanne waved her hand in front of Maureen's face, and Maureen caught her eye and winked. "Right," she said.

Joanne sat back on Maureen's bed and took the time to check out Maureen's outfit. Her hip-hugging leather skirt and flattering tank top made Joanne's breath catch in her throat, and she mentally slapped herself.

"You look nice, Mo," she said casually.

"Maureen giggled and spun around. "I know."

After Maureen did her own makeup, she did Joanne's as well. Jo was reluctant at first, but Maureen put on a pout that could rival...well...anyone's, really.

When they were ready to go, Joanne put on a combat boot, tugging on the laces. "Is Mark coming here?" She asked begrudgingly. She still didn't like him.

Maureen shook her head, putting on a stiletto heel. "We're meeting him there. I wanted it to be just us getting ready."

Joanne nodded, happier than she probably should have been. She was glad for the Mark-free time with her.

After Maureen reheated Eden's dinner for her, they left in Joanne's car, a car that felt weird to be sitting in with Maureen again, but neither girl said anything about it, of course.

Mo pulled out a cigarette and lit up, rolling down the window to let the smoke out. They drove to Roger's place, singing along to Ani Difranco the entire way.

**Ooohhh partay...Next chapter you'll meet all of the bohos. Yay!... BTW- the part about Joanne's boobs...was just what**_ she_** was thinking. Because she **_totally _**has boobs, ok? I mean, they're really great boobs right? Can I get an amen?**

**Okay, I'm done having my lesbian moment. (er, I tend to have a LOT of those...duh..)**

**OH and also..if anyone has any suggestions about plotlines for the story or whatever, I'm totally open to them. I know how the ending will be but i need small things in between I haven't thought of yet.**


	7. I Never

**A/n: Yes, you genius people, my OC is based on Eden Espinosa...She owns my life, basically. Though she doesn't know it. And by coincidence, if anyone cares, (and this further proves that I'm an obsessed fan) her birthday is today, February second! Wow, crazy huh? I totally didn't even time it with the chapter. Or did I? Don't believe me about today? Go on her Wikipedia page, it's right there. I tried to edit it once to say "Eden is a totally hot sex goddess" but they erased it. :( Happy birthday Eden! WOOOHOOO! Ok I'm done. On with the story...**

Chapter 7

The party itself, as it turned out, was kind of lame. There weren't many people there, but then again, Mark and Roger didn't exactly have many friends. Several people who Joanne vaguely recognized hung out by the keg in the living room, listening to loud rap music.

Maureen led Joanne into a smaller room, which had the door shut. She knocked twice and it opened.

Inside of the room, five people, all of whom she recognized, sat casually on the floor, talking amongst themselves. When Mark saw Maureen, he jumped up from his spot next to Roger and gave her a hug and a kiss. Joanne couldn't help the negative vibes she sent out at the exchange.

They sat down on the floor, and Joanne tried to find a good position to sit in, since her dress was unbelievably short. Maureen sat next to her, and on Joanne's other side was a cute hispanic boy (and Joanne never really thought boys were cute) who smiled at her. Angel, from Geometry last year.

On Angel's other side was Mimi, the sophomore that Maureen was talking about. She and Roger looked pretty comfy together, and Benny, on Mimi's other side, was glaring at Roger menacingly. Mark and Maureen sat together, and Mark tried to grab Maureen's hand.

Maureen, however, was looking at Joanne's hand. Joanne caught her gaze and Mo smiled wryly.

Mark finally spoke up. "Hey, you guys wanna play a game?" He asked.

Angel slowly nodded, looking at Joanne. "Joanne, you wanna play something?" He asked nicely.

Joanne nodded. "Mm..sure."

"Oh, I know! I know. Spin the bottle." Maureen said excitedly.

Roger shook his head. "Overplayed."

"Truth or dare?" She asked again.

"What are we, six?" Mimi giggled.

Maureen sighed. "Okay, how about I Never?"

Angel spoke up. "Perfect." Maureen wiggled her eyebrows and pulled out a bottle of Absolut. "I've got the supplies."

Joanne shook her head. "Where do you always manage to find alcohol?"

"The parents' liquor cabinet is unlocked," she said in a dismissive tone.

She opened up the bottle and looked around the circle. "Everyone know how to play? I say something I've never done, and we pass the bottle around. Whoever has done it drinks." Joanne nodded.

"Okay," Maureen said. "I never did hard drugs." She passed it around and nobody drank. Next, the bottle went to Mark.

"I never had sex." He said, and Maureen laughed. He passed it around and Roger and Mimi both drank a small amount, Mimi sneaking a shy glance at him. Joanne raised an eyebrow. Maybe they were closer than Maureen had thought.

Benny passed it right to Angel, who passed it right to Joanne. She shook her head and gave it to Maureen, who took a generous sip.

It was Roger's turn. "I never kissed a guy." He made a grossed-out face. "Or, someone of the same sex. Whatever." He added.

The bottle was passed around, and Mimi and Benny passed. Angel took a big gulp. "Angel?" Maureen asked, surprised.

He laughed. "Chica, I'm gay. Very, very gay." Maureen smiled. Joanne's head snapped up, and she looked at Angel. Angel was gay? Did that mean...

Joanne felt very comforted by this, although she didn't know why. She had never really known a gay person, except for her brother, who didn't count. And he seemed so...so proud of it. Like maybe it wasn't so bad...If she was..._StopThinkingAboutIt_, Joanne scolded herself.

The bottle was passed to Joanne. It was the moment of truth. She snuck a glance at Maureen, who was finding her own fingernails to be incredibly interesting. Joanne took a sip and turned red, passing it right to Maureen.

Maureen tipped the bottle to her lips and drank a little bit before passing it to Mark, who set it down. "I have to pee," he said. "Let's pause this." He got up to find the bathroom, and Maureen stood up as well.

"I need a cigarette. Joanne, come with me?" She asked, rummaging around for her camels.

Joanne stood up and followed her out to the door that lead the roof, and they both went to the top and sat on the very edge, dangling their feet over.

Maureen lit up and took a hit off her cigarette, this time not offering one to Joanne. Their eyes wandered around for awhile, until Maureen finally let out a small sigh.

"Dress looks good on you," She said, blowing smoke out.

Joanne looked down at it. "Thanks," She said.

Another silence went by. Joanne felt the mild, yet distinct buzz of the small amount of liquor that she'd had to drink.

She decided that she should confront Maureen about everything. it was now or never. After this party, Maureen would go back to Mark and Joanne would still be left wondering about that kiss.

"Maureen?" She asked.

"Yes, Joanne," Mo answered.

"What's up with Mark, anyway?" She asked, picking at a piece of the concrete ledge.

Maureen wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...Are you two dating or something?" She asked.

Maureen shrugged. "I dunno."

She obviously didn't want to talk about him, so Joanne thought she'd try another tactic.

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked.

Maureen's head snapped up. "Yeah."

"You see, Mo, there's this person." She started.

Maureen nodded and put out her cigarette on the concrete, throwing it over the ledge and into the city. "Go on," She said neutrally.

"This person makes me...I mean, when I'm near this person, it's like...my chest...er...my heart..." She sighed. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?"

Maureen continued to look at her, not saying anything. "It's just, lately I've been feeling things for this person that I've never felt...for anyone. And it really scares me. I think I'm...I'm falling for this person. But there are reasons, reasons why..." She trailed off.

Maureen leaned in just a little bit, almost as if she was going to tell Joanne a secret. "Joanne?" She asked softly, her eyes meeting Jo's big brown ones.

"Y-yes?" Joanne asked, unable to meet them. When she finally did, Maureen pursed her lips.

"Who is the person?" She asked seriously. Joanne dimly noted the change in tone. It was the old Maureen, the one she'd seen back in her car a week ago.

"You."

Maureen's face slowly, _very _slowly, began to change. Her serious, almost nervous and neutral expression was gone and her eyes sparkled a little bit.

She smiled a small smile and placed her hand on top of Joanne's, lacing their fingers together.

"But you've got Mark," Joanne faintly said, and it it suddenly felt like it was 105 degrees outside. Joanne's face was hot.

"Mark who?" Said Maureen, and she closed her eyes, gently leaning in and kissing Joanne.

For Joanne, Maureen's lips on hers was like home, like she had finally found something right. She wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck and pulled her in as Maureen's hands cupped Joanne's cheeks.

Hundreds of different emotions went through Joanne's head during the kiss, and finally she pulled away, her head spinning.

Maureen was smiling, not her fake grin, but a real, beautiful smile.

"I, um...Have to pee. I'll be right back." Joanne said and stood up, giving Maureen a smile and disappearing back downstairs and into the nearest empty bathroom. She locked the door behind her and sat down, leaning against the door for support. Slowly, she began to cry, but this time her entire body shook with sobs.

There was no turning back from here.

Joanne had to accept the fact that she was, indeed, a lesbian.

The thought scared her, and kissing Maureen this time kind of confirmed it for her.

What was she going to tell her parents?

But she was happy, wasn't she? Yes, she was happy.

She kept crying, unaware that there was someone outside the door, listening.

"Joanne?" Maureen's muffled voice called out from behind the door.

Joanne froze.

"Jo, are you in there?"

Maureen knocked and kept knocking until Joanne's small voice rang out. "I'm...I'm Sorry." She didn't even recognize her own voice; it sounded distant and childlike.

"Joanne! Let me in, okay? Don't cry, please don't cry!" Maureen's voice said, a little more frantic.

Maureen hated it when anyone cried, Joanne knew.

"I can't." Joanne said quietly.

"Jo, I swear to god. I'll keep knocking all night if you don't let me in." Finally, Joanne unlocked the door and Maureen burst through it, taking in Joanne's disheveled state.

"Am I really that bad of a kisser? That I make you cry everytime?" She laughed wryly. "Never mind. That wasn't funny."

Joanne looked at her and tried to smile. "You're confused." Maureen stated, and Joanne nodded.

"Confused about me?" Asked Maureen sadly.

"No!" Joanne said. "Confused about...About this. You're a girl, Maureen. I'm not supposed to like _you. _I'm _supposed _to find a nice young man, and all that. But I know that I like you. It's a given."

Maureen smiled wistfully. "Listen, i've been through this. It does get easier."

Joanne shook her head. "What do you mean you've been through this? You're with Mark. You like boys. I don't. It's easier for you."

"No, Joanne. It isn't easier for me. I don't like boys much either." She said.

Joanne shook her head. "How is that possible? You've got Mark, who you obviously like. And then...didn't you say something about a guy back at your other school? You got caught with him?"

Maureen laughed. "You have a good memory. So...I lied. I wasn't giving head to a guy. I was...well, you know..." She looked around uncomfortably. "With this girl from my math class...And Mark is _so _not my type, anyway."

Joanne furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Well then why were you making out with him all over the place?" She asked, exasperated.

Maureen sighed. "Because...After I kissed you and you ran out like that, I thought you'd hate me. I thought you must be straight, and that I'd just ruined out friendship. And I liked you too much to have that...that awkwardness." She stood up and paced back and forth on the tile floor. "So I used him. I used him as a way to make you think I didn't like you, so I wouldn't like...creep you out! It was just going to be for a little while. To hide that fact that I have a huge lesbian crush on you!" She threw her hands up in exasperation.

Joanne let that sink in. After awhile, she stood up so that she was eye-level with Maureen. "You have a huge lesbian crush on me huh?" She teased.

Maureen nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

Joanne looked at Maureen's almost pleading expression. How could liking Maureen be wrong? How could the incredibly good feeling Joanne got when she kissed her be unnatural? And who really cared what her parents thought? This was right, this was good and beautiful and...Maureen was...was beautiful....

"Come here," She said, and Maureen came over to her.

She pushed Maureen up against the sink, kissing her hard this time. Her hands were everywhere on Maureen's perfect body, memorizing as much as she could, and so were the other girl's hands, which were cradling the small of her back.

Maureen moaned as the kiss deepened and desire shot through Joanne's body.

Her hands wandered down Maureen's back and finally to the tight leather skirt she was wearing. She involuntarily groped what was under it.

"Mmm...Joanne. See something you like?" Joanne nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the leather-clad body part.

Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded, and they both froze.

"Um, Maureen? You in there?" Mark's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Uh...Yeah, Mark...Hold on..." She said frantically, adjusting her own clothes and bending down to pull Joanne's dress, which was bunched up and rested just above her ass, back down into place for her.

Just then, Mark walked in, his face registering shock as he quickly took in the scene before him.

Maureen, practically on her knees in front of Joanne, pulling down her dress.

Maureen, with her shirt hiked up.

Joanne, with a guilty expression on her face.

"Oh my god." Mark said.

"Wait, Mark...Just let me explain..." Maureen said. Joanne wiped at the lipstick, Maureen's signature shade, that was smudged very obviously all over her face. Maureen's lipstick that had previously tinted her lips was mysteriously missing from her own lips, making her face look almost stark naked without it.

"Fuck you, Maureen," Mark said, shaking his head, before he turned and ran out the door.

**Welll? What'd you think? God that was dramatic, huh? Reviews make my day! You know, I'm thinking someone should totally write some MoJo smut...or fluff...I mean I won't name names *Cough*GorgeousSmile*Cough* or anything...:)**


	8. A Discovery

**A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope that you like this chapter...Just so you know, I'm not very skilled at getting into the heads of most of the bohos (excluding MoJo if I may say so myself), so Angel or anyone else might seem a little...OOC in this chapter? My apologies.**

Chapter 8

Maureen sighed and looked at Joanne. "I'd better go talk to him," She said, biting her lip.

Joanne nodded and kind of stood there awkwardly. "What are you gonna say?" She dared to ask.

Maureen shrugged. "I dunno. I'll tell him I'm sorry. Come out to him, probably. If that wasn't already obvious," She looked at Joanne and smirked. She ran a hand through her hair and looked longingly at the door.

"Before I go, though," She said, giving Joanne a quick peck on the lips and grabbing her butt, "Bye, gorgeous."

Then, Maureen turned on her heel and went in search of Mark. Joanne smiled to herself and looked in the mirror. Did she look different? There was something small that had changed about her face, and it had nothing to do with the mascara streaks under her eyes, or the lipstick on her chin.

There was a sort of light in her eyes now, maybe?

Joanne quickly scrubbed the lipstick and mascara stains off of her face, finally stopping to fix her hair when she was satisfied. She gave her reflection one last smile and went down the hall to find the room where everyone else was still waiting, oblivious to all of the drama that had just occurred.

When she finally found it and stumbled in, Angel looked up at her and smiled. Mimi nodded and went back to making out with Roger in the corner. Benny was sulking in another corner, but Angel gestured for Joanne to sit next to him. He nursed a cup of beer in his hands and offered Joanne a cup, but she politely declined.

"Where are Maureen and Mark?" Angel asked, looking at the open door. He chuckled. "Probably making out somewhere?"

Joanne laughed at the irony of his statement. "Uh, no, actually. I mean, I sure hope not." She rolled her eyes.

Angel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Did something happen, chica?"

Joanne nodded slowly, and Angel patted her hand encouragingly. "You don't have to tell me. But I'm good at listening..." He said in a convincing tone.

"Ok, alright." Joanne laughed. "Um...me and Maureen...Are a thing." Angel gasped.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted over to Mimi, who groaned. "Fork over the cash, Meems. Five bucks, I win!"

Joanne furrowed her brows. "Wait, you guys had a bet going?"

Angel nodded. "I said that you and Maureen are totally into each other. Mimi said that Maureen just liked Mark, but you were secretly crushing on her. But I WAS RIGHT," She said in Mimi's direction.

"Am I that obvious?" Joanne shook her head wistfully.

"Um..." Angel laughed softly. "Uh...yes. Yes, you are, chica." Joanne shrugged.

"Anyway, we were sorta...in the bathroom...and Mark walked in on us and freaked out." Angel laughed.

"Poor Marky," He said, shaking his head. After awhile he looked at Joanne. "But you can't mess with love."

A few minutes later, Mark and Maureen returned to the room, both of them looking sullen. Mark went and sat by Roger, folding his arms defensively. Maureen saw Joanne and smiled, sitting down next to her. Their hands found each other on the floor, and Maureen laced them together. Joanne felt a tangible jolt of electricity when her hand held Maureen's.

"We still playing?" Joanne asked, looking around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks passed for Joanne, who was happier than she had ever been before. As cheesy as it sounded, Joanne felt like she had been numb before she met Maureen. Like she was drifting through life, and all of the sudden she woke up.

And Joanne liked being awake.

But with the happiness also came the problems. For one, Taya and Alex knew Joanne well enough to figure out that something was different about her. The three of them still hung out on occasion, though it was usually when one of their parents threw a party and invited the elite circle of their rich Manhattan friends and colleagues.

Both Taya's and Alex's parents had known Joanne's parents for years and years; they were all good friends. Taya's dad went to Yale Law with Joanne's dad, and Alex's mom grew up next door to Joanne's.

Therefore, even though she almost of wanted to, for fear of her secret getting out, it was incredibly hard to avoid her friends.

Another problem that Joanne was stressing out over was that of her parents. If Joanne told them about Maureen, would they accept her? She knew that it was hard enough having one gay child, and Collins had never even dared to bring home a date.

But Joanne held onto the thought that maybe...just maybe...if her parents saw how much she cared for Maureen, they might change their minds. Or at least tolerate it.

One Saturday morning, Joanne's dad announced to a sleepy Collins (who had stayed over the night before) and Joanne that they would be hosting a cocktail party that night.

"I want you two to be good, okay?" He said, looking at both of them.

Collins shrugged and Joanne nodded.

"Oh and Joanne, sweetheart?" Mrs. Jefferson spoke up. "We'd like it if you had a nice young man on your arm tonight. If it's a problem, we could ask Taylor and Lily's son, Adam? Oh, he's a dear, really-" Joanne cut off her mother.

"That's okay, mom. I think I know someone already," she said, smiling at the thought of Maureen. She decided that she'd bring her to the party. Why should she have to hide their budding relationship? It was becoming harder and harder to, anyway.

Her mother smiled appraisingly. Mr. Jefferson interrupted their exchange with a grumble.

"Harold?" Her mother asked, almost sickeningly over-attentive to his needs.

He grumbled again, pointing at the newspaper. "Damn Johnson."

Joanne rolled her eyes. She caught Collins' eye and he made mocking faces that were almost totally accurate when compared to her father's.

"Look at this, honey," he said to his wife. "They did a profile on him in the paper. For winning the Smith case. That could've been me! Look at that cheesy smile...asshole."

Joanne cocked an eyebrow at Collins. "And they included his family. Do you remember Nancy, darling?" He asked his wife.

"Yes, yes," She said, nodding her head. "She was the one at the Mayor's inaugural ball last year who drank too much and threw up all over the Hors d'oeuvres?" She laughed meanly.

"Ah, yes, that was her. And look here, there's a bit about his children. His daughter's the whore who got tossed out of two schools last year...Maureen." Joanne's head snapped up.

Surely that couldn't be the same Maureen as...

"Look at her! Remember that whole scandal last year? Dyke." He spat. Joanne took one look at the picture.

It was her Maureen.

The girl in the paper smiled at her almost mockingly.

_Oh, Jo, _she thought. _What have you gotten yourself into?_

Well, her coming-out hopes had just gone down the drain. Joanne knew that if her parents found out that she was seeing Maureen, there would be hell to pay. They hated the Johnsons with a vengeance.

Edn Johnson and her father had been competing at everything for years, since law school. Joanne knew that it would break her father's heart, or at least make him totally pissed off, if he found out.

She sighed. "Collins, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked her brother, who nodded. They went into Joanne's room and she shut the door, quickly sitting on her bed in a huff.

"Problem?" Collins asked, sitting down next to her.

"Uh, yeah." Joanne said. She took a deep breath. This was her brother, he was gay!

"Collins, I'm seeing someone." She said calmly. Collins laughed and enveloped her in a hug. "That's great, Jo! Who's the lucky guy?"

Joanne shook her head and smiled wryly. "There is no guy."

Collins wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion, until finally his eyes lit up with recognition. "OH MY GOD, JO, I KNEW IT!" He shouted. "YOU'RE A LESBIAN!!" He hugged her again, probably more excited than he should have been.

Joanne put a finger to his lips. "Shh...Don't let mom and dad hear you!" Collins nodded and regained his composure.

"What's her name?" He grinned.

Joanne took a deep breath. "That's the problem. Her name is Maureen."

Collins shook his head. "Why is that the problem? Yeah, it's a little different, I know but...If you like her, you like her. Just figure out a pet name or something so you don't have to use it..."

Joanne almost laughed. "No, stupid! Think back to about five minutes ago."

Collins' eyes went wide. "Ohhh....Jo. Harold's gonna be so pissed."

Joanne sighed. "I know!"

Collins grinned again. "You shouldn't even care what those idiots think! You like her? Is she cute?"

Joanne nodded, blushing a little bit. "She's beautiful..." She trailed off. Who cared about Maureen's last name?

After all, what's in a name, anyway?

**R&R ok? Thanks =) I'm trying to come up with a good idea for another fic but i've been having writer's block recently...I do have one that's a RENT fic, and it's super long, but my two main characters are OCs...(one is Joanne's niece) and then MoJo and the rest of the bohos are like supporting characters. Anyway I dunno if I will post it...Idk if anyone would even like that...**


	9. Truth or Dare, Blind Dates and a Balcony

**A/n: So I've just finished watching RENT filmed live on Broadway. It was just released, as you all probably know. I obviously have problems, because I was crying like a four year old during the second act and the documentary (in the special features). I was like...."OMG TRACIE! EDEN!" Every five seconds. I mean they're just...both...SO...gorgeous! And everyone in the room just stared at me. And now RENT is depressing me because the end of the documentary was just SO SAD... depressing...ugh, okay, I just felt the need to share. Lol. Anywayssss...**

Chapter 9

The doorbell rang at 7:30 p.m. sharp, and the first guests arrived at Joanne's house.

Taya and her parents walked inside, and Mrs. Jefferson graciously greeted them in the parlor. Taya immediately tackled Joanne with a hug, and Joanne smiled uneasily at her.

"Hey, stranger! Why don't I ever see you anymore?" Taya asked, actually concerned.

"Oh, I dunno." Joanne tried to avoid the subject, "You got a date for tonight?"

Taya scowled and nodded. "Some geek my parents set me up with. They've got this other kid coming over for you, too."

Joanne cringed.

"Really, Joanne, I'm serious," Taya said, leading her friend to her own bedroom. "Something's going on with you. You've been hanging around that new girl all the time. Did you forget about us?" She seemed more concerned than Joanne expected. Maybe there was more to Taya than great hair and popularity.

"Well, yes I have been hanging around Maureen." Joanne said honestly, not sure if she should spill her secret. But it was getting tiring, not being about to talk about this girl with whom she was so infatuated.

"Ah, that's her name," Taya said wistfully, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Joanne, if there's...You know. Anything you ever want to talk about, I'm here. Alright?"

Joanne nodded and attempted to smile.

Taya looked closely at Joanne and scowled at what she had just said to her. "Forget it, I'm just being stupid."

Joanne grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, I think we're supposed to set out all of the food."

About a half-hour later, Alex arrived with a boy in tow, who Joanne vaguely recognized from school.

"Joanne, Adam. Adam- this is Joanne." Alex made the introductions, and Adam smiled a cheesy grin at Joanne, who inwardly winced. This was going to be a long night.

"So, uh...Are those real?" He asked, pointing at Joanne's chest. Joanne gasped at his rude behavior, but it was no wonder. She could smell the liquor on his breath; he had already been drinking.

Joanne just shook her head and walked away, Adam following behind her like a dog.

She found Taya, who was perched on a barstool next to Alex. Taya's date was just as obnoxious as Joanne's. Currently, he was staring at her ass.

"God, this party blows," Joanne said.

Taya raised a finger. "I second that."

Alex looked around and got an evil grin on her face. "You guys want to ditch all this and go up to Joey's room? We can hang out like we used to."

Joanne smiled, reliving the memories of boring cocktail parties. She and her two best friends, from the young age of eight or nine, would always lock themselves in Joanne's room and talk all night long, rather than mingle with the boring adults.

They all headed up to Joanne's room, leaving a confused Adam and Taya's date, Anthony, in the living room. They shrugged at each other and went to go find the wine.

When the girls reached Joanne's room, Alex went to use the bathroom, leaving her and Taya, who sat on the huge bed. "We should play truth or dare, like we used to! Remember?" Taya said, her eyes shining.

Joanne was going to say no, but Taya put on a pout that _almost _rivaled Maureen's, so she nodded slowly. "Okay."

At the thought of her girlfriend, Joanne felt a stupid grin coming on. She tried to wipe it right off of her face, but Taya noticed it. "God, Jo...you're acting so weird. I wish you would tell me what's up!" She said,exasperated. Just as Joanne was considering confiding in her, Alex came out of the bathroom.

"Al, we're playing Truth or Dare!" Taya squealed excitedly, and Alex smirked and went to sit next to Joanne.

"Alright, I'll start," Alex, always the leader, announced. "Tay, truth or dare?"

Taya contemplated it for a minute. "Truth."

Alex got an evil grin on her face. "How many boys have you done it with?"

Taya gasped in fake shock. "Alex! It would take all night to name all of them, don't you want to play?"

Joanne grinned and poked her in the ribs. "Slutttt," she teased.

It was Taya's turn. "Joanne, truth or dare." She thought about it for a moment, deciding that it would be safer to go with a dare.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to give me and Alex a striptease."

Joanne gasped. "No!"

Alex nodded. "It's the rules, Jo. You've gotta do it."

Joanne looked around, humiliated. Finally, dejected, she took off her shirt and skirt, trying to put on a show of doing it. Alex and Taya hooted and hollered, until finally Joanne was in only her bra and underwear.

"Okay, you have to stay like that for the rest of this game." Alex said, giggling. Joanne shook her head. "I need a drink." She sat down and took a sip of Alex's red wine.

"Okay, Alex, your turn. Where is the craziest place you've had sex?" She heard Taya saying, taking Joanne's turn for her. She didn't mind, though, and walked out the french doors that led to her balcony, still in her bra and underwear.

She shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. She closed the doors and leaned against the ledge, looking out over the city.

"You know, you probably shouldn't stand on your balcony half-naked," she heard a voice say. Joanne jumped and looked around for the source.

"I mean, I'm just saying. Some creepy guy probably just saw you. I'll bet he's whacking off right now," the voice said again. It sounded familiar.

"Maureen?" She called out, still not able to see the person.

"That's me," she replied, stepping out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Joanne asked, shaking her head.

"I'm busting you out, babe!" She grinned from below the balcony. "Want me to climb up the ivy-covered walls and rescue you, Juliet?" She asked, putting on a fake deep voice.

"You see, I really would, Romeo, but my friends are inside playing Truth or Dare. And I think it might be kind of weird if I just disappear somewhere with you." Joanne said.

Maureen's face fell a little, but she quickly tried to cover it up. "So I come all the way here for a booty call and get nothing?" She pretended to be upset.

Joanne sighed. "I know." Then she remembered the incident from the paper earlier that morning. "Maureen, your last name is Johnson."

Maureen cocked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh..."

Joanne shook her head. "So, you never told me."

Maureen giggled. "Well gee, Joanne, is that gonna change your mind about us dating?"

Joanne smiled a bit at the word _dating, _but she quickly recovered from her wandering thoughts. "No, but do you know my last name?"

Maureen shook her head. "No, I guess it just never came up."

Joanne sighed. "Jefferson."

Maureen nodded, perplexed. "Okay...Can we date now?"

Joanne groaned. "My dad, Harold Jefferson, is a very successful defense attorney. Your dad, Ed Johnson, is a very successful prosecuting attorney. Get it now?"

Maureen gasped. "You mean your dad is _that _Jefferson? Oh, shit."

"'Oh, shit' is right. Now I'll never be able to come out to my parents if they know I'm dating _you."_

Maureen pursed her lips. "Well, I feel loved."

Joanne's eyes started to water a little bit. She and Maureen were more like Romeo and Juliet than they'd even known. Maureen caught Joanne's facial expression.

"Okay, I'm coming up," Maureen declared, starting to climb up the ledge. Joanne didn't say anything, and when Maureen finally reached the other side, she threw one leg over the balcony's edge and walked over to Joanne, wrapping her arms around her.

Joanne looked behind her before closing the gauzy curtains that blocked Taya and Alex from seeing what was going on, if they happened to look out the window.

Joanne sighed in Maureen's embrace. "I like you anyways. Why do parents have to be so stupid?" She mused.

Maureen chuckled against her. "'Cause they're parents. They have too many of their own problems to even think about dealing with ours."

"You don't mind that I'm the daughter of your dad's arch-nemesis, do you?" Joanne asked after a minute.

Maureen laughed. "What is this, Star Trek?" When Joanne didn't respond, Maureen pulled her closer. "I couldn't give a rat's ass about any of that. We've got this."

Joanne smiled and sighed. "Hey, by the way, you look good in black. And lace." Maureen said, gesturing to Joanne's undergarments. She remembered that she was half-naked and in Maureen's arms, and she blushed.

"You know, if your friends weren't in there, I'd take you right here, right now," Maureen whispered into her ear, making her blush even more at the thought.

It was funny how different their relationship had gotten in just a few weeks. Joanne could hardly believe that only a short time ago, she had thought that Maureen was arrow-straight. She quickly found out, however, that she was far from it.

Joanne jumped out of Maureen's arms, remembering her friends in the other room. She looked Maureen up and down.

"Okay, you can come in. But no putting the moves on me while they're still in there." Joanne said, giving her one last peck on the lips.

"Yes ma'am," Maureen said.

Joanne opened the curtains and the door, leading Maureen into her room. "Hey, you guys, this is-"

Alex jumped up. "What's _she _doing here?"

Taya shook her head. "Alex, stop being a bitch. Hey, Maureen," She greeted. "How did you get in here without using the bedroom door?" She asked curiously.

Maureen smirked. "I climbed."

Joanne spoke up, handing Maureen a glass of wine and settling onto her bed. "She came to bust me out of here, but I told her about all of the fun we were having and she wanted to stay."

Slowly, Alex nodded. She grabbed the wine and drank some. "We were just in the middle of a game of Truth or Dare, Maureen," Taya said nicely. "Which is why Joey is half-naked. Hope you don't mind, cause she's staying that way for a couple more hours."

Maureen smirked. "No, I definitely don't mind." Joanne shot her a warning look. "Anyway, I believe it was my turn." She said. "Alex, truth or dare?"

Alex relaxed into a pillow on Joanne's bed. "Truth."

Joanne smirked, determined to get Alex back for being rude to Maureen. "Out of our teachers, who would you rather do: Miller or Old Man Kramer?" Joanne asked. Mr. Kramer was an old, balding man who was probably pushing seventy.

Alex thought for awhile. "Probably Old Man Kramer."

Taya gasped. "Are you kidding? He's so gross!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but at least he's a guy. Miller's a chick."

Maureen snuck a glance at Joanne.

"Taya, truth or dare?" Alex asked. Joanne could tell that Alex was purposefully not including Maureen.

"Dare." Taya answered.

"Lick Jo's foot." Alex said calmly.

Joanne wrinkled her nose, but Taya quickly grabbed it and licked it before she could pull it away.

"Wow," Joanne said. "I cannot believe you just did that."

"Well I did. Maureen, truth or dare?" Taya asked, looking at the other girl.

Maureen perked up significantly, and her eyes sparkled. "Dare."

Taya pondered it for awhile, and she grinned evilly at Joanne. "Make out with Joanne...for thirty seconds. With tongue."

Joanne looked at Taya. "No." She said flatly.

Maureen looked at Jo with a mock hurt expression on her face. "Am I that revolting?"

Joanne just shook her head. "Come on, Joanne, don't be a prude," Taya said, egging her on. Joanne shook her head again, but before she knew it, Maureen had pulled her face to hers.

She kissed her hard, obviously trying to get as much in as she could in thirty seconds. She forced her tongue in and it wrestled for dominance with Joanne's. Joanne moaned into Maureen's mouth, feeling arousal shoot through her, clouding her head.

During the kiss, Maureen and Joanne instinctively moved closer and closer to each other, until Maureen's hands rested on her ass, and Joanne's were on Maureen's face. Finally the kiss broke, leaving both of them gasping for breath.

The room was silent. Alex looked uncomfortable.

Finally Taya spoke. "That was hot."

Maureen laughed loudly in an attempt to break the silence. Surprisingly it worked, and Taya began to laugh, followed shortly by Alex, who looked like she had consumed a little too much wine.

"You guys," Taya said between giggles, "Should totally...be....lesbians...You'd be so good at it."

Joanne laughed at the irony at that statement.

"Ew, Tay, don't say that," Alex giggled. Joanne rolled her eyes.

After the party had officially ended, Taya and Alex each left to go home with their respective parents, leaving Joanne and Maureen alone in her bedroom.

"So," Maureen said seductively, setting her empty glass down on Joanne's nightstand, "Great party."

Joanne laughed as Maureen took the gauzy curtains that were tied around her bed, and let them loose so that they enclosed the area around them.

Joanne looked around her room, and then at the beautiful girl in front of her. Maureen looked so ethereal in the dim light, which was a rarity. Usually she was strong, she was fire and passion. But there were also occasions when Joanne would spot a different side of Maureen, a vulnerable, little girl side that she knew her girlfriend didn't showcase for the rest of the world to see.

It was a side that Joanne wanted to see more of, but she figured that Maureen would reveal it someday.

Before she knew what was even happening, Maureen pushed Joanne down onto the bed and started kissing her passionately. Joanne moaned in surprise and kissed back.

As the kiss went on and eventually deepened, Joanne found herself tugging at Maureen's tank top, pulling it over her head. That left her in only her bra and jeans. Joanne went for the zipper on Maureen's jeans.

Maureen looked into Joanne's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. Combined with the alcohol buzz, Joanne felt so much love coming from her right then; she was about to say yes, when the door opened loudly.

"I forgot my-" Taya started, her eyes widening at the sight of Joanne and Maureen, lying on the bed.

"Oh, I see i've interrupted something..." Taya said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Joanne jumped up.

"Taya, let me explain-"

Taya cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to explain, babygirl. I kind of saw it coming, to be honest. I mean, if I were into chicks, I'd probably choose her, too." She giggled again.

Joanne's mouth hung open. "Oh, please, Jo. Like I didn't suspect it. You're so obvious." She laughed and kissed Joanne on the cheek. "See you at school on Monday. Bye, Maureen," She winked at Maureen, who was still on the bed, propped up on her elbows.

Joanne sat down next to her, shaking her head, as Maureen pulled her shirt back on. "Well, that was a surprise..."

**I wasn't too sure if I liked this chapter, so I kept changing it. But I'm finally giving up and posting...Thank you so much for your nice reviews :). The more the merrier! Oh great...now I just got the end of "You Okay, Honey" stuck in my head...From that. Ha.**


	10. Collins, Meet Angel

**A/n: Alright. Here's where this start going into uncharted territory. I had most of these chapters written for awhile before I posted them, but now we're starting from scratch. I'm flying by the seat of my pants, a bit...Capiche? Lol. Suggestions are valued on where to take this next! **

Chapter 10

Maureen left shortly after the incident with Taya, kissing Joanne before climbing down the balcony.

"Want to do something tomorrow?" Joanne asked the girl who was currently landing on the ground below.

"Yeah," Maureen said, catching her breath, her hands on her knees. She slowly smiled as her mind came up with a brilliant plan.

"I've got it. I'll swing by here around noon, okay?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded in confusion. "You don't want me to pick you up? You don't have a car."

Maureen grinned. "Oh, we won't be needing one." She said mysteriously, before disappearing into the shadows.

Joanne smiled and shook her head as she gazed up at the sky. "You've gotta love her." She said.

After a little while, Joanne went back into her bedroom, pulling a robe on to cover herself. She went out into the living room to find something to eat, treading softly on the carpet, since it was very late.

As she was boiling some water for tea, she heard her mother's voice.

"Joanne, darling?" She said, tiredly, as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hi, Mom." Joanne replied, gesturing to the teapot. "Want some?" She offered.

Her mother smiled. "I would love some."

As Joanne made their drinks, her mother sat in silence. Joanne poured the tea into two mugs and set one in front of her mother.

"Fun party?" She asked.

Her mom shrugged. "We've had better." She took a sip of her tea. "How did you get along with Adam?"

Joanne scowled. "The first thing he asked me about was if my boobs were real.'" Her Mom chuckled.

"Those are boys for you."

Joanne shook her head. "Ugh."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll meet the right one someday." Her mother assured her, patting her hand.

Joanne pulled back. She was silent for a beat. "But what if I don't...don't want to?"

Mrs. Jefferson knitted her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, mom." Her mother didn't want to leave it at that, Joanne could tell. She didn't say anything, until finally, "Sweetheart, if there's something on your mind, you know that I'm always here."

Joanne nodded halfheartedly. "Now I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted," she said, standing up.

"Thank you for the tea."

"Anytime, mom," she answered. Her mother turned around on her way out. "Don't worry, dear. You'll find someone special. And when you do, you'll know." She smiled and retreated into the master bedroom, shutting the door softly.

Joanne didn't want to get ahead of herself, but she couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she already had.

______________________________________________________

That night, Joanne barely slept at all. She tossed and turned, and finally just woke up for good around eight. She went out into the kitchen to find something to eat, noticing that her parents had already left for church.

They'd been going ever since Joanne could remember, and some of her best memories were from Sunday mornings. When she'd turned fourteen, though, Joanne had stopped going.

She just wasn't feeling the whole religion thing anymore.

Her parents had made a big fuss over her decision, at first, but they soon realized that they couldn't control her so much anymore. Now, it seemed like they made an effort not to mention church in any given conversation.

Joanne suddenly heard a loud _thud, _making her jump. Seconds later, Collins padded out into the kitchen, nodding sleepily to Joanne.

"You're still here?" She laughed.

"Yeah," he nodded, grabbing the cereal box from the pantry shelf. "I couldn't miss the wild party last night."

Joanne snorted.

"What are you doing today?" Collins asked, yawning, and Joanne's face instantly perked up a bit.

"Hanging out with Maureen." She said. Collins smiled.

"That's nice. Do I finally get to meet the mystery girl?"

Joanne shrugged, nodding. "Sure."

At exactly five minutes before twelve, there was a knock on the door. Joanne looked around, wondering why Maureen hadn't used the balcony. She opened the door, which revealed Maureen, with a hesitant Angel behind her.

"Sorry," Maureen said. "I knocked on your bedroom window for awhile, but your neighbors looked at me a little funny. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself."

Joanne laughed, and looked at Maureen. She seemed to be incapable of not drawing attention to herself. She was dressed in black, spandex pants, with a sparkly silver shirt on over them. Wayfarer sunglasses were perched on her head, and her dark, messy curls fell around her shoulders.

.

"It's a good thing my parents are out," Joanne said, taking her in her arms and kissing her. Joanne's mood instantly lifted as she kissed Maureen. She felt Maureen sigh, which made her smile. During the exquisite kiss, Collins walked in.

"Who is this stranger kissing my sister?" He said in a gruff, Mr. Jefferson-type voice. Maureen quickly turned around. Joanne laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Maureen, this is my brother, Tom. But we call him Collins. Collins, Maureen." She reached out to shake his hand, but instead he wrapped her in a bear hug. "Oh, she's a cute one, JoJo. I see you've got good taste," He said.

Angel cleared his throat from behind Maureen.

"Oh, hey Angel," Joanne said, giving him a hug. "Didn't see you there."

Angel smirked. "Bet you didn't." He looked at Collins, one eyebrow raised. "And who is this?"

Joanne smiled. "Oh, Collins, this is Angel. He's a friend of mine and Maureen's." She said.

"Nice to meet you, honey." He looked Collins up and down, and Collins's face slowly broke into one of his signature grins. "Likewise."

Maureen and Joanne looked at the two, who seemed only able to see each other. Maureen looked at Joanne, and they both grinned.

Joanne took Maureen's hand and lead her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "How long are your parents gone for?" Maureen asked, sinking down onto Joanne's bed.

"Until one, usually." She answered.

"Perfect." Maureen said, suddenly pinning her down onto the bed, underneath her, and kissing her. Joanne moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist possessively. Maureen broke the kiss and looked at Joanne.

"I love kissing you," She sighed.

"I love it when you kiss me." Joanne replied, reveling in the moment of their alone time together. Soon enough, Angel burst into the room, jumping onto the bed. He landed on top of Maureen. "OW!" She yelled, rubbing her arm.

"Are we having a snuggle party?" Angel asked, grinning. Maureen threw a pillow at him.

"Guess what?" Angel said.

"What?" Joanne answered, running her fingers through Maureen's hair and giving her a private smile.

"Collins is coming, too!" Angel said excitedly.

Just then, Collins walked in, seeing Maureen on top of Joanne. She quickly rolled off of her, afraid of Collins and his presumed "Big-brother-ness."

Collins chuckled as Joanne straightened her shirt, his eyes finding Angel's. "You ready?" He asked with a smile. Angel nodded and picked Maureen up.

"Alright, Chica, make out with your girlfriend later. We're gonna go have some fun!" He said, placing her on the floor.

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" Joanne asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Maureen said mysteriously. She shooed Joanne out of her own bedroom, which prevented Joanne from seeing what Collins was grabbing out of one of her drawers.

"Hey!" Joanne yelled, turning around. "That's my underwear drawer!"

Maureen froze. "Your underwear? Where? Joanne's underwear!?" She yelled, trying to go back into the bedroom. She looked like a kid who had just passed a candy store. Before she could go in, though, Collins closed the door in her face.

"Damn." Maureen pouted, only smiling when Joanne laughed at her.

"What did you want with my underwear drawer?" Joanne asked innocently, cocking an eyebrow. She moved closer to Maureen. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Joanne, I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Joanne took one of Maureen's hands and stuck it down the back of her pants. Maureen inhaled sharply.

Maureen's hand found the fabric of Joanne's thong and tugged on it, causing Jo to jump a little bit.

"Was that what you were looking for?" Joanne asked in a sultry voice.

Maureen removed her hand and grinned at Joanne. "You're as bad as I am," She said shakily, pecking her on the lips.

Joanne sighed. "I try."

Soon after, Collins and Angel emerged, giggling mysteriously.

Joanne rolled her eyes and put on shoes, pausing to leave a note before they all left the apartment, off to have a fun day together.

________________________________________________

"The subway? For real?" Joanne said, a grossed-out expression on her face.

Maureen giggled. "C'mon, little rich girl! Are you scared?" She taunted.

"No," Said Joanne defiantly, letting Maureen show her how to pay and get in.

"You've seriously never taken the subway before?" Angel asked, shaking his head.

"You generally don't when you've got parents like ours." Collins answered for her. "It wasn't until college that I started taking it. But everyone has to learn sooner or later," he said.

Joanne rolled her eyes, smiling when Maureen sat down on a bench in the train, pulling Joanne onto her lap.

"Now, Joanne, it's not so bad, you'll see. F Train is one of my favorites to ride, because it's frequented by the bums."

Joanne looked around. "Wait, we're going to the East Village?"

"No," Maureen said. "We're going further."

Joanne just shook her head, knowing that it would be useless to question her.

A short time later, the four friends sat on a nearly empty beach, watching the ocean's waves crash violently onto the shore.

Joanne shivered, and Maureen instantly snaked an arm around her shoulders.

Angel spoke up. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here in the middle of October," he said. Not too long after he said it, the sun came out from behind the clouds, almost as if to prove them all wrong.

Collins jumped up and grabbed Angel's hand. "Come on, let's go in," he said, and Angel grinned and held onto his hand, both of them racing into the ice cold water.

Maureen sighed beside her. "I had Collins bring you a swimsuit, but I guess there's no use in putting it on. It's chilly." She rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to ward off the breeze.

"Well, at least there's sun," Maureen spoke again. "I really need a tan." With that, she stood up, pulling off her clothes, revealing a little red bikini on underneath.

Joanne tried not to stare as Maureen laid herself back down, her pale skin shining in the sunlight.

She turned on her side and propped herself up on one elbow, her fingers lightly tracing a circle onto Maureen's stomach.

She watched as the tiny hairs on her stomach stood on end at this action and smiled. "Maureen, tell me about your family."

"My family." Maureen repeated. "Well, I have a father. As you know. We aren't exactly close; he's always been the type of guy to bury himself in his work. I don't see him much- he leaves for work before I get up and comes home really late. Sometimes I think that he does it so he won't have to deal with us. I don't really blame him, though."

Joanne nodded, stretching out and resting her chin on Maureen's stomach.

"My mother is an alcoholic," Maureen said. She paused. "God, I'm so depressing. You don't want to hear this, forget it." She shook her head.

"Of course I want to hear it. I want to know everything about you, Mo." She said truthfully, urging Maureen to continue.

"Okay, my mother is an alcoholic. She's nice during the day, but we stay away from her after she's had a bit of vodka in the evenings." She laughed harshly. "You should see her tolerance for booze, Joanne. It's incredible."

"And that leaves Eden," Joanne said quietly.

"Yes, that leaves Eden." Maureen sighed. "She's such a good kid. I just hope she doesn't turn out like me."

Joanne furrowed her brows in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Maureen groaned and turned to face Joanne. "I smoke too much, I drink too much. I'm a whore, or at least that's my reputation. People are afraid of me, and with my grades, I'll never get into college." She shook her head.

Joanne sat up, pulling Maureen up with her. "Maureen Johnson. You are one of the most interesting people i've ever met. You make life more interesting, and you're caring and warm and generous when you want to be. You're one of the best friends i've ever had. Eden would be lucky to turn out like you." She said honestly, looking Maureen in the eye.

Maureen's eyes sparkled as she slowly grinned. "I'm one of your best friends?" She asked.

"Of course, Mo."

"But would your friend do this?" She said, rolling over onto Joanne and knocking her back down onto the sand. She tickled Joanne in all the right places, making her writhe and squirm underneath her.

Maureen continued until she pulled a childlike shriek right out of Joanne's throat. She noticed how beautiful Joanne was when she stopped caring what other people thought.

"They might, but I don't think they'd do this," Joanne answered, pulling Maureen to her and kissing her. Maureen's hair fell around her face, causing Joanne to see nothing but the beautiful girl she was kissing.

When the kiss broke, Joanne sat up, searching the distant ocean for her brother and Angel.

Finally, Maureen pointed. "Aww, Jo! Look at them!" Collins and Angel were kissing in the water, their arms around each other.

Joanne sighed. "Finally." She said. "They looked like they wanted to tear each others' clothes off the entire way here." Maureen laughed.

"Is the gay gene dominant in your family or what?" Maureen joked. Joanne shrugged.

"I don't know, but it was hard enough when Collins came out. Luckily, it was his freshman year of college, so he wasn't living with us. If he was, it would have been worse. Mom holed herself up in her room and cried for two days. My dad still doesn't look him in the eye."

Maureen shook her head. "God, that's terrible."

"Yeah. Just imagine what another gay kid would do to them." She mused, tracing shapes onto the sand.

"Well, that's their problem if they can't deal with it. But how could anyone really blame you for being undeniably attracted to me? I mean, look at these!" She gestured to her chest with a grand sweep of her arms.

Joanne snorted. "I guess you're right."

Joanne wondered if Maureen had come out yet. She hadn't questioned her about the so-called "scandal" in the paper last year, because she hadn't wanted to pry. But now, she thought, would be a good time to bring it up.

"Maureen, have you come out yet?" She asked, sitting up and looking the other girl in the eye.

Maureen's face clouded over for a split second. "Jo, I really don't want-"

"Hey guys!" Angel said, sinking down next to Maureen and Joanne on the sand. "The water's great."

Collins was quickly behind him, panting as he slid down near Angel, pecking him on the lips.

"Aw, look at the happy couple!" Maureen cooed, her face lighting up in excitement.

Joanne doubted that they'd be able to continue their conversation in front of Collins and Angel.

And from that look on Maureen's face, Joanne couldn't help but think that she might be hiding something.

**...Ohh and reviews inspire me to update faster! :D**


	11. Found Out

**A/n: Please tell me what you think...I'm having trouble with later chapters. Reviews are my boyfriend! **

**Er, I mean girlfriend! ;)**

Chapter 11

"Today, you'll be working with sodium chloride in a lab from chapter five. Does everyone have their lab partners?" Joanne's science teacher droned in a monotone voice.

Maureen jumped up to grab the materials on the back table, bringing them back for Joanne to set up properly.

"So, we finally get to work with some dangerous stuff right? That chemical name sounds fancy." Maureen said.

Joanne snorted, but didn't say anything as she mixed ingredients into a beaker.

"I still wish I'd taken Physics this year instead. Chemistry kind of sucks," Joanne admitted, as Maureen put on a pout.

"But then you wouldn't have met me! You don't think _we_ have chemistry?" Maureen asked, hurt.

Joanne laughed. "Yes, honeybear," Joanne said, grinning and poking Maureen's nose, "I think we have fabulous chemistry."

Maureen tilted her head and smiled. "Honeybear. I like it, where'd you get it?"

Joanne shrugged. "I've just been thinking of a name for you. It was that or 'Snugglemuffin.'"

Maureen pretended to gag. "Honeybear it is." She looked down, concentrating on the task at hand, but that didn't stop a goofy smile from spreading across her lips.

"I'll have to think of one for you now," Maureen said, looking back at Joanne.

Joanne shrugged. "Well...you don't _have _to..." She said, but from her facial expression, it was clear that she wanted her own nickname.

"Okay," Joanne said, taking charge of the experiment. "We take the Sodium Chloride, and mix it with the-"

She was cut off by a squeak from Maureen, who had picked up the beaker and spilled some of the liquid substance onto her bare arm. She looked from her arm to Joanne.

"That's okay, you just got some on-" Joanne tried to say, but Maureen interrupted her as she flailed her arms around dramatically.

"OH MY GOD! JOANNE! IT BURNS! THE SODIUM CHLORIDE! OH, GOD!" She jumped up and grabbed a paper towel from the sink at the back of the room, trying to scrub it off with soap and water.

"IT'S NOT COMING OFF! OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO HAVE SCARS FOR LIFE! IT'S GOING TO BURN THROUGH MY FLESH!" Maureen shrieked, still furiously scrubbing.

Joanne bit back a laugh as the entire class turned to stare at a frantic Maureen, who practically had tears in her eyes.

She walked over to Maureen and placed a hand on her arm. "Maureen, Sodium Chloride is salt water." She whispered, guiding her back to their table.

Maureen looked confused for a second, but as the realization set in, she turned red. She stood up and smiled at the class, who had her undivided attention by now.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Acting. You'll see me on Broadway soon enough, people. Remember this face!" She bowed, and Joanne laughed. A couple of nerdy boys clapped, and Taya flashed her a grin as she sat down.

Joanne patted her hand. "Nice one, honeybear." She laughed, shaking her head.

After class, as the two walked toward the lunchroom, Maureen stopped off at the bathroom.

"I have to pee," she said bluntly, pulling Joanne into the empty girls' room. She locked herself inside of one of the stalls as Joanne gazed at her reflection in the mirror, in front of the sinks.

"Your hair looks nice today, Pookie," Maureen said casually as she walked past her and toward the sinks to wash her hands.

Joanne stopped and looked at her. "_Pookie?" _She asked, mildly amused.

"Yes. Pookie. Don't like it?" She huffed.

She shook her head. "You know, actually, I think I could get used to it."

They both shared a smile, and Maureen pulled out her lip gloss, reapplying it. She then passed it to Joanne.

"You have to try this stuff, Jo, it'll look so hot on you." Maureen said, and Joanne took it, putting some on her lips.

She smiled and looked at her reflection. "And this is yet another perk of dating a girl, I take it?"

Maureen nodded. "Ohh...This could work. We can swap clothes! Jo, what size shoe do you wear? Please say seven, please say seven..." Maureen pleaded, cornering Joanne and backing her up against the wall.

"Eight." Joanne smirked.

Maureen sighed. "Well, then, I guess I could wear your boots and you could wear my flats, since the sizing is usually different..." She trailed off, dreaming of shoes.

Joanne shook her head and put her arms around Maureen's neck, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you lost me at _shoes."_ She said, chuckling.

"Aw, Pookie. You're so butch. It's adorable," Maureen said, leaning in and pecking her on the lips. She instinctively tried to deepen the kiss, but Joanne pulled away.

"Maureen, we're at school. We can't just make out. Anyone could walk in." Joanne said, taking Maureen's hand and leading her out the door and toward the cafeteria.

"Okay," Maureen said on the way out. "But I'll be expecting more later."

As soon as Maureen and Joanne's chatter faded away, Alex stepped out of the bathroom stall, slamming it shut behind her.

Her emotions were varied and mixed up, ranging from anger to shock to jealousy. She shook her head.

It didn't matter how she felt about it.

Alex knew what she had to do, and it was to tell someone, quickly.

Before all of this got out of hand.

________________________________________________

Later that night, Joanne sat on her bed, reading from her Government textbook. She was trying to read the rest of Chapter 10, because there was going to be a test on it the following morning.

A knock sounded at her bedroom door. "Joanne? Someone is here to see you," came her mother's muffled voice from behind the door.

Joanne glanced at her clock. _10:43 PM. Who would be here this late?_

_"_Come in," Joanne called, putting down her textbook.

Taya stepped into her room and shut the door quickly, hurrying over to sit next to Joanne.

"Hey, Taya. Wasn't expecting you." Joanne said, taking off her reading glasses.

Taya's face looked ashen. "Everything okay?" Joanne asked, starting to worry.

She shook her head. "Joanne...She knows. Alex knows."

Joanne didn't have to ask what Taya meant by that. She shook her head, wrapping her head around the idea.

"Did you tell her?" She asked, eyes flashing.

Taya shook her head vigorously. "No! Of course not. She said she overheard you and Maureen in the bathroom or something."

Joanne thought back to earlier that day, figuring that Alex must have spent almost ten minutes in that stall. Almost as if she were just _waiting_ for some kind of proof of her relationship with Maureen. Spying.

She put her head in her hands. "Anyway," Taya continued, "She came up to me after school today and tried to talk about it. She was...hysterical. I told her I had no idea about you two, but she didn't believe me. Then she went on to call you...a...Well, I won't bore you with details."

Joanne decided that she didn't want to know what Alex had called her. Sure, she'd always known that Alex was concerned about Joanne not having a boyfriend, but she didn't know that her homophobia was so bad.

"Well, what do you think she'll do?" Joanne asked.

Taya shook her head. "I'm not sure. Hopefully she won't have the balls to tell your parents. At least I really don't think she would."

"As for everyone at school...Well, she's pretty popular, Jo. But then again, so are you, so I'm not sure. But she's...She's upset." Taya sighed.

"I'm sorry, Joanne." She spoke again. "You shouldn't have to go through this, just because you're being yourself. Just remember that there are people out there who will love you for who you are. You'll find them, okay?"

Joanne nodded, her eyes starting to water. One of her best friends since childhood hated her now.

Taya saw how upset her friend was and pulled her into a warm hug.

Joanne relaxed into the hug. At least she had someone on her side.

_________________________________________________________

Sure enough, early the next morning, Joanne got weird looks from random people in the halls.

As she neared her locker, Joanne's stomach dropped. She saw a red, spray-painted word on the outside of it.

It spelled "Lezzie" in bright, almost leering letters, and Joanne felt a lump begin to form in her throat.

She swallowed, holding her head up high, trying not to let it get to her. It wasn't until someone shouted, "Dyke!" in passing that Joanne felt a tear prick the corner of her eye.

"Don't let them see you cry," Mark said, having spotted her. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Joanne, I'm so sorry. People here are such jerks." He said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Joanne asked, willing the lump in her throat away. She looked at Mark, who had a sympathetic expression on his face.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Listen, the thing with Maureen...Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I hope we can still be friends."

Joanne smiled for the first time all day. "I'd like that, Mark."

Just then, Maureen rushed up to her, an intense, angry and upset expression written all over her face.

"Oh, Pookie, I just heard..." She wrapped Joanne in a comforting hug. "God, I can't believe this. It's all my fault. If I hadn't kissed you in the bathroom, this wouldn't have happened."

"Maureen, it's not your fault. It's theirs." She put her head on Maureen's shoulder as her girlfriend rubbed her back soothingly.

"What do we do about the paint on your locker?" Maureen started to ask, but she was interrupted.

"Hey, get a room, lesbos!" Joanne heard a boy shout. She looked up to identify who it was, only to see Alex hand-in-hand with the boy in question.

She looked right through Joanne and shook her head, turning her attention to the boy. She laughed at something he said.

Joanne felt crushed and betrayed. Alex had betrayed her. She had told everyone at school about them.

As she felt Alex's eyes on her and Maureen, Joanne did something that shocked everyone:

She grabbed Maureen and backed her up against the spray-painted locker, kissing her hard.

Maureen grinned, kissing back, letting her hands wander provocatively, giving the passing people a show.

When they pulled away, gasping for air, everyone in the hall seemed to be frozen, staring at the two girls.

Maureen smiled. "You're all just jealous because I'll be doing her tonight, and you won't."

A girl scowled, and people went back to what they were doing. Maureen took Joanne's hand in hers and led her to class.

Sure, acting like she didn't care was fun, but Joanne couldn't help but feel hurt underneath it all.

**A/n: Sad, I know. Homophobia is so disgusting...ugh...I won't start on that rant because I'm assuming all of you (who are reading a RENT fanfic, no less) understand that. The MoJo locker incident was inspired by something that happened to me in my Sophomore year of high school. Bleh. : / **


	12. A Setup and a Visitor

**A/n: I update a lot, don't I? Oh well. Not so good with dramatic intrigue or whatever...Warning: Dangerous amounts of Angst/drama ahead. Lol. KInda. The next couple of chapters may be freakin' dramatic. There will be fluff later on, though :)**

Chapter 12

For the rest of the day, Joanne tried to dodge the verbal bullets, so to speak, that were directed toward her in class.

It seemed that having Maureen around, be it in the halls or at lunch, eased the slander coming from some of her classmates.

It was almost as if they were afraid of Maureen a little bit, or of her reputation.

Mark stayed near her, too, although he wasn't exactly a threat to most of the guys his age. Still, he and Roger sat next to Joanne in Algebra class, telling her cheesy jokes to make her forget about the stares that she kept getting.

During lunch, Joanne was directed, by Roger and Mark, to a table where Maureen waited, along with Angel, Mimi and Benny.

"Pookie!" Maureen waved at Joanne from her spot, gesturing to the chair next to her. Her eyes traveled up and down Joanne's slim figure, taking in the minor wardrobe adjustments that Joanne had made earlier, in the bathroom.

"I see you're taking a walk on the wild side, Joanne? Did you roll your skirt up a bit? Let them see what they were messing with?" She teased, squeezing Jo's arm as she sat down.

"I'm not going to let them bring me down, Maureen," Joanne said decisively, and Angel nodded.

"That's good, chica. Being gay isn't easy."

Joanne nodded. "Tell me about it," She said.

His eyes lit up. "Speaking of gay...Joanne, your brother..." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, a daydream obviously playing right in front of his eyes.

Joanne laughed. "You like him a lot, huh?"

Angel nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah. He's so dreamy...A real gentleman..." He blushed, and Joanne and Maureen looked at each other, giggling.

"Well, Angel, I'll have you know that my brother is just as love-struck as you are." Joanne said, smirking. "When we got home, he shut himself in his room and listened to cheesy romantic songs. Very loudly." She shook her head.

Angel squealed. "That's so cute!"

During lunch, Joanne talked to the tight-knit group of friends like she had known them for years. Everyone there was so accepting of her, probably because they were all a bit odd themselves. Joanne had never known that such close, trusting friendships could exist.

She was so used to Alex's controlling ways. Joanne couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness as she joked with Mimi and Angel about something, feeling a sense of inclusion that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

She felt Maureen's eyes on her throughout the conversation, and she turned to Maureen and smiled shyly.

Maureen smiled back, a real smile, her eyes sparkling.

_I am way too young to be feeling like this already, _Joanne couldn't help but think about Maureen.

She felt so warm and safe, even at the very thought of Maureen. Joanne knew that she was falling head-over-heels in love with the other girl, but she couldn't help but wonder if Maureen felt the same way.

________________________________________________________

Later, when Joanne got home from school, her father and mother were sitting at the kitchen table, talking. Mr. Jefferson was reading the newspaper.

As Joanne passed them, trying to tiptoe quietly up to her room, her dad's voice made her stop.

"Joanne." He said. "Could you come here for a moment?" She looked around suspiciously, but finally approached him.

His voice didn't sound angry or anything.

"Oh, sweetheart. Do you remember the conversation we had a couple of nights ago?" Her mother asked excitedly.

Joanne nodded, recalling their late-night chat over tea.

"Well, I was thinking about how your date with Adam was a disaster, and I mentioned it to Kathy, at church, and her son is very cute and single. Anyway, Kathy said that he'd love to go out with you sometime, and we've actually set up a little outing for you two next Saturday night. You'll be going to this lovely little place-"

Joanne shook her head. "Whoa, whoa. Wait. You set me up? Mom, that's really...er...nice, but I don't have time for a boyfriend right now." She lied through her teeth, though she was being honest about the _boy _part.

Her mother smiled as if she were expecting Joanne's reaction. "Sweetheart, he's nothing like those terrible dates you've been having lately. You'll like him, I promise."

Joanne stood up. "Mom, I don't want a boyfriend!" She said, starting to raise her voice.

Her mother pursed her lips. "I've already arranged it. It's not a very polite thing to do, Joanne, to cancel on someone like that," she clucked disapprovingly.

Joanne didn't say anything, she just stared at the large mahogany table. "Sweetheart," her mother said, more softly, "Just think about it."

Joanne nodded in a noncommittal way, getting up and climbing the stairs to her room. She figured that if she just pretended that the entire thing wasn't happening, her mother might drop it, realizing her total disinterest.

She stopped at the top of the staircase, hearing her mother's concerned, hushed voice.

"Harold, sometimes I wonder about that girl. She doesn't seem to be interested in boys. I just hope she doesn't turn out like Thomas." The last word was practically spat out in a vile way, like Collins's name was some sort of disease.

Her mother sighed audibly, and Joanne could almost see the disappointed look on her face.

Joanne decided, begrudgingly, to go on the date with what's-his-face, just to lower her mother's suspicions. After all, it was just one date, and it might buy her and Maureen some time.

With a curt nod to herself, she headed up to her room, getting out her homework. She studied for the rest of the night, not bothering to go downstairs for dinner. Her schoolwork had started piling up, after all, she had become very distracted since Maureen had entered her life.

At midnight, while Joanne was immersed in a dull text about the Civil War, she heard a soft knock on her window. She jumped ever-so-slightly, turning her attention to the french doors that led to the balcony.

She went to the window, looking out the curtains to see who it was. When she saw that it was Maureen, she straightened her shirt and reading glasses, wanting to look at least a bit more presentable, and not like she had been pulling an all-nighter.

She opened the door and Maureen shoved past her gently, walking straight to her bed and collapsing onto it.

"Hey, baby," she sighed as Joanne closed the door.

"The walk here was freezing," she added, taking off her shoes.

Joanne smirked at Maureen's disheveled face and then realized something. "You walked here at midnight? Maureen, that's dangerous."

Maureen rolled her eyes. "Joanne, it's the Upper East Side, not Harlem. I'm fine."

Joanne sat next to her. "How do you even manage to sneak out this late to come here?" She asked.

Maureen shrugged. "No one notices. Except Eden, but she idolizes me, so she'd never tell Mom or Dad."

"Are your parents asleep?" She added.

"Yes," Joanne said. "Luckily. Maureen, we've got to lay low. You know? Alex already found out."

Maureen looked hurt for a split second, but of course she tried to cover it up. "I'm sorry. I just...mom was drinking and dad was...was..." She trailed off, staring at Joanne's purple bedspread.

Joanne put a comforting arm around Maureen. "Was what, honeybear?"

Maureen looked up and smiled, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I love it when you call me that." She said.

Joanne noticed Maureen's watery eyes and pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace, laying her down gently on one of the many pillows. She reached up and pulled the gauzy curtains around them and laid with her.

"Maureen, tell me what happened." She said softly.

Maureen looked at Joanne and then looked away. "I left Eden there. I'm a terrible sister." She said quietly.

Joanne shook her head. "Mo, you're confusing me. Tell me what's going on."

Maureen took a deep breath. "My dad came home from work today, and my mom had been drinking. A lot. Mom said that he smelled like other women and got angry. She gets so angry, Joanne," she said, pausing to look at her.

"When my mom started yelling, dad smacked her across the face. And then he kept hitting her. Again and again. He just didn't stop! I locked myself in Eden's bedroom with her. Then I snuck out the window. She's probably still sleeping." She finished.

"Joanne, I'm pathetic. But I didn't know what to do, so I just came here. I didn't want to wake her up..."

Joanne sat up. "You aren't pathetic." She pulled Maureen into a comforting hug.

Maureen broke the hug after awhile. "Let's go get her," Joanne said abruptly. Maureen looked confused.

"What?"

Joanne stood up, finding her keys. "Maureen, your Dad hit your Mom. We can't leave Eden there alone. What if..." She trailed off, not wanting to say what they both were thinking.

Maureen nodded. "Are you sure it's okay if..." She looked away.

"Of course it's okay! Don't be stupid!" Joanne shook her head, pulling Maureen into a soft kiss. "We'll discuss the rest of this later. Right now, let's go."

Maureen smiled and took Joanne's hand as they climbed out the window and down the balcony, finding Joanne's car.

"Eden?" Maureen whispered to her little sister. Eden whimpered a little bit and then rolled over, turning to face Maureen.

"Mo?" She asked groggily.

"Hey, babe. Listen, you and I are going over to Joanne's." She asked her sister.

Eden's sleepy eyes lit up. "Joey's?"

Maureen chuckled. "Yeah." She pulled Eden up, helping her climb out the window. Luckily, they lived on the bottom floor, which meant that the window wasn't dangerous to climb out of.

As Eden hit the ground, Joanne took her hand and led her to the car. "Joey, are we having a sleepover at your house?" She asked, more awake now.

Joanne nodded.

"Is it because of Mom and Dad?" She asked Maureen, who had caught up to them.

Maureen paused. "Yeah, Eden. It is." She finally said, figuring that Eden must have heard what went on. She was just glad that her little sister was okay, and hadn't been used as her dad's latest punching bag.

When they got back to Joanne's, Jo led her girlfriend and Eden in through the front door, since it was probably too dangerous for the younger girl to climb up the balcony. They were extra-quiet until they got into Joanne's room.

Maureen closed the door and locked it, sitting down on the bed. "Thank you, Joanne," Was all she said, but her face said so much more. Many different emotions were written across her face, and Joanne saw gratefulness and relief among them.

Joanne sat down next to Maureen, and Eden curled up on the comfortable bed.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Honeybear," Joanne said to Maureen, kissing her forehead.

Maureen smiled. "Joanne, my hero," she whispered, before they shut off the lights. All three of them curled up on the big bed, under the blanket, and Maureen promptly fell asleep.

Eden stirred, and Joanne felt the younger girl poke her in the elbow. "Thanks, Joey," she said.

Joanne smiled. "You're welcome, Eden." She replied.

Eden was silent for a moment, and she finally spoke again. "You really love my sister, don't you, Joey?" She asked sleepily.

Joanne smiled in the dark. "Yeah," she sighed. "I really do."

And she knew that it was true.

**....Told you so. Reviews are my life...and that took a long time to write! So please review!**


	13. Confession

**a/n: *sigh* I don't like this chapter much. There's a lot of action going on here. I thought about splitting it up into two chapters, but they would have been really short. So I decided against it. And there's a bit of potential OOC-ness. But you know, I like to think that Maureen is more three-dimensional than she's cracked up to be. Oh well...here it is anyway. :)**

Chapter 13

After that night, Maureen started coming over more frequently. A couple of times a week, she would knock softly on the window, and Joanne would spring up from her bed, almost as if she was expecting her.

Which she was.

Joanne never asked Maureen why she came over so frequently, and Maureen never said anything about it. Joanne enjoyed it when Maureen came over; because to her it meant that they could sleep together, almost as if they were in their own bed, like they lived together. Somehow, they never got caught. Since Joanne's parents were already quite distant with her, they didn't even notice when Maureen would climb down from the balcony in the morning, waiting for Joanne to drive her home, or in some cases, school.

The other girl would crawl into Joanne's bed if it were really late, and they'd lay together and have long conversations, sometimes whispering about nothing at all.

One night, about a week after Maureen had started coming over, Joanne's head was blurry with tiredness, since it was about two in the morning. Combined with giddiness at having such a beautiful girl lying next to her, she decided to ask Maureen a question that had been on her mind for quite awhile.

"Mo?" She ventured, feeling Maureen roll over and cuddle closer to her.

"Yes, Jo?"

"Do your...have you...what happened last year?" She finally blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Maureen was pretending to play dumb, but Joanne felt her tense up.

Joanne sighed. "Everyone seems to know something about you that I don't know. People whisper in the halls, you were in the paper...What got you kicked out of school?" She asked.

Maureen sat up. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked.

Joanne sat up, too, nodding. "Of course I do. Please tell me, I feel like you're keeping secrets from me..."

Maureen turned to look at her. "Last year...Things were so different..." She said, staring ahead of her.

Joanne tried to put a comforting arm on her knee, but Maureen jumped, scooting to the other side of the bed.

Joanne's hurt face was visible in the moonlight, and Maureen shook her head. "I'm sorry, Joanne. But...I just need to tell you. Please don't touch me."

She nodded in compliance, taking her hand back and placing it in her lap.

"Last year, I went to St. Mary's, as you know. I had tons of friends, and a really sweet boyfriend." Maureen began. She noticed Joanne's suspicious look at the _boyfriend_ part, and she laughed harshly.

"It wasn't like he meant anything, at all. None of it did. I was just doing what was expected of me."

Joanne thought about her date with what's-his-name, but she quickly put it out of her mind as Maureen resumed talking.

"One day, this new girl came into my Geometry class. It's funny, I can still remember the first time I saw her. She had fire-red hair and green eyes. Looked just like a pixie." Maureen shook her head. "April. We became friends really quickly, and soon after that, it got more intense. I didn't know what to do...It was so much like what happened to you, Joanne. Eventually I couldn't fight my feelings for her. We kissed."

Joanne gulped, feeling more and more jealous. The more Maureen spoke about April, the more her face took on a dream-like quality. She wondered if Maureen still loved April, and if she did, was it bigger than her love for Joanne?

"April was so scared in the beginning. Although I should have known that after that, she was pretending not to be, for me. We couldn't keep our hands off each other." She laughed wryly, and Joanne frowned.

"You wanted to hear it." Maureen said, and Joanne nodded.

"After awhile, April and I lost our virginity to each other. From then on, we did it _constantly. _All the time. I mean, you know me, right? I love sex, I didn't mind so much. But one time, at school, she was having a bad day. She came right up to me in the girls' bathroom and practically jumped me."

"And well..." Maureen trailed off. "You can use your imagination from there. Anyway, a teacher walked in on us halfway through. We were both terrified. Automatic expulsion." She gulped. "My parents were really pissed off. They didn't know that April and I were dating, so I told them that it was a one-time thing. They let me off with a warning. April..." She coughed, her voice now void of emotion.

"April...didn't take it as well as I did. Her parents wouldn't speak to her when they found out. So she...She took a razor, and she...she slit her wrists with it." Tears fell from Maureen's eyes, and Joanne moved closer to her, hugging her tightly.

Maureen seemed to have forgotten about the no-touching rule, because she clung to Joanne for dear life. "I was in her _fucking _suicide note. It said, 'I'm sorry, Maureen, but I just can't stand it anymore.' She was weak." Maureen spat, crying angry tears.

Finally, she was silent. After a few minutes, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Pookie. I don't like to bring up old memories, you know? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

Joanne shook her head, horrified at what Maureen must have gone through. "No, Maureen. Don't be sorry." She rocked the other girl back and forth in her arms, until the tears stopped falling.

Joanne held Maureen as they laid in Joanne's huge bed; both of them content with their shared silence.

"Hey Maureen?" Joanne murmured after awhile.

"Yeah Joanne?" She answered.

Joanne paused before she spoke again. "I love you."

Maureen propped herself up on one elbow, looking into Joanne's eyes. "You do?"

Joanne nodded. "Yeah. I do."

Maureen slowly smiled one of her real, huge, signature Maureen grins. It made Joanne smile in response.

"I love you, too." She leaned over and kissed Joanne on the lips, pulling her closer.

Joanne slipped her tongue into the kiss, and Maureen moaned, making Joanne's face flush with desire. Before she went on, though, Joanne pulled away.

"Do you still love her?" She asked seriously.

Maureen paused and then shook her head. "I stopped loving her when I realized that she was a selfish coward for doing what she did, and then leaving me here to deal with it." She nodded in affirmation. "Besides, April didn't love me. Or at least she never admitted it, if she did."

Joanne smirked. "Well, I know someone who does love you."

Maureen grinned. "Oh yeah, who's that?" She brought her hand up to Joanne's face, stroking her mocha cheek.

"April was nothing like you," she said, and Joanne was glad of it. She wasn't going to leave Maureen, not if she had anything to say about it.

______________________________________________________

A few nights later, Joanne went on her dreaded date with what's-his-face.

At least, her mother hadn't mentioned his name, Joanne thought as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Joanne had purposefully not told Maureen about it. She didn't exactly want to upset her after Maureen had practically bared her soul to Joanne.

Besides, it was only one stupid, lousy, meaningless date. Nobody had to know.

Joanne waited outside of her building for this guy to pick her up, tapping her foot impatiently. Her mother had insisted she wear a bit of makeup, and Joanne had begrudgingly put it on earlier.

A few minutes later, a tall, dark-skinned young guy walked up to Joanne.

"Joanne Jefferson?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah," she forced a smile, shaking his hand when he held it out. "I'm Terrence. You can call me Terry, though. Everyone else does." She nodded.

"So," he stood there awkwardly, "This is kind of weird, I know. Our moms seem to like to plot things."

She laughed. "They sure do."

He held the door open for Joanne to get inside the car, and soon they were off. As they arrived and found their table, which had already been reserved for them, They made light conversation. "So, Joanne," said Terry, after they had ordered their drinks.

"Do you go on many blind dates with guys your mom pick for you?" He teased.

Joanne shook her head. "Nope, this is the first one."

After their drinks came, they chatted about general things, like school and jobs and clubs. As they ordered their entrees, Joanne was pleasantly surprised to see that Terry ordered a vegetarian meal.

"Oh, you're a vegetarian?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Trying to go vegan. I hear it's great for your health."

Joanne, who was a vegan herself, smiled. "It's not as hard as it sounds."

As the two talked, Joanne found herself liking Terry more and more. Not in a romantic way, of course, but as a friend. He was very polite, a gentleman. He also seemed to be unlike most jerky guys she knew. He liked romantic things like music and art.

"No, I'm telling you," Terry was saying, a twinkle in his eye. "_Wicked _actually was really good. I never really was partial to Glinda, but the actress who plays the green girl, she really can blow! Vocally speaking, that is." He laughed.

Joanne nodded. "I guess that I never really got around to seeing it," she said. "But I'd like to now."

Terry gasped. "We should go see it together!"

Joanne gulped. Was he asking her on another date? Should she accept? Should she tell him about Maureen?

Slowly, Joanne nodded. "Yeah, that would be fun."

"Great," Terry said. "I remember the first time I saw _Wicked. _My boyfriend, Brad-" He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening at his verbal slip.

Slowly it sunk in for Joanne. A blind date. Terry liked music and art. Terry liked theatre. He was a perfect gentleman...Why hadn't she realized it earlier? He was gay! His name was _Terry, _for god's sake!

She leaned forward. "Terry, are you gay?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

He looked around uncomfortably. "Listen, Joanne, I'm really sorry. My mom-"

"Terry," she interrupted him. "That's hilarious." She started laughing. "It's actually perfect, really..."

"It is?" He asked, confused.

"Yes!" She said. "I'm a lesbian!"

Terry's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, Joanne! Thank god! Oh, this is great...I only agreed to do this so that my mom wouldn't get too suspicious about Brad...He's my boyfriend. I'm so glad, Joanne. Now we can be friends!"

She smiled. "That's exactly why I agreed to this. My parents have no idea about Maureen."

He grinned. "Aww...Maureen! That's so cute!" He said excitedly.

Later that night, Terry and Joanne pulled up in front of Joanne's house. He walked her up to her building, since it was pretty late.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Terry said as they reached the front door.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Joanne wondered out loud.

Terry laughed. "That we enjoyed ourselves very much and really clicked. Which is true."

Joanne brightened. "Okay," She said.

Terry gave her a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek, and she waved goodbye to him as he drove away.

As Joanne turned to put her key in the lock, she heard a voice, causing her to jump.

"What the hell was that?" Maureen asked. Joanne could see, even in the dark, that she was angry.

"Hey, baby," Joanne said, walking up to Maureen and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's go around the other side, my mom might see us."

"Oh yeah? Well you didn't seem to mind being seen with that guy! Are you keeping secrets from me, Joanne? After all I told you?" She looked hurt, and Joanne shook her head frantically.

"No! Maureen, Terry's just a friend! My mom set me up with him, but-"

"Your mom set you up with him?!" She shouted. "What the hell, Joanne?"

"If you'll just let me explain, Maureen! That was Terry. We are friends. Our moms set us up but we decided to be friends. He is gay." Joanne explained.

Maureen backed away. "Gay? Joanne he kissed you! That didn't look very gay to me! And I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were going on a date with some guy! What are you, ashamed of me or something?"

"No!"

"Yes, that's it. You _are_ ashamed of me! So you're dating a guy now. Real nice, Joanne. God, I didn't know you were such a slut." Maureen spat, her thinking clouded with anger.

Joanne gasped, blinking back tears. "Is that really what you think?"

Maureen's face softened for a second, but soon became rigid again. "Yeah, it is. I can't believe you would do something so...sleazy! This is so typical. And after the things i've told you..." She said coldly, shaking her head.

"Listen, it's not my fault that you still love your dead girlfriend, okay? Just get over it!" Joanne yelled, her eyes flashing.

"Joanne, that's-" Maureen began, but Joanne interrupted her. "Is that why you hardly ever touch me, Maureen? We haven't even...well, you know... yet. You're not over her! Or do you just find me disgusting?!" She cried, not caring what she said anymore.

Maureen crossed her arms, her nostrils flairing in anger. "Maybe that _is _why. Maybe I just don't want to fuck you!" She turned on her heel and walked around the corner, disappearing from Joanne's sight.

Joanne unlocked her door and hurried inside, wiping at her eyes. Her face was flushed and she felt like shit for saying that to Maureen. But she couldn't help but remember the sting of Maureen's own words.

"How was your date, sweetheart?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Great, mom," Joanne managed to get out before she ran upstairs to her room and collapsed onto the bed, finally letting the tears fall.

**Uh-oh :/ ...Okay, I'm having writer's block with the next chapter, so updates might be slower. Review!**


	14. Without You

**A/n: You know what I love? When I think that the gods and goddesses of fanfiction have forsaken me, bringing me plague and writer's block, only to wake up this morning to find that they've blessed me (and you) with another chapter!**

Chapter 14

"Jo...Jo, open up," Collins called from outside of Joanne's bedroom door. "You've been cooped up in there all day!"

Joanne looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 7:30 p.m., and she'd only left the safety of her room once, to get food. She groaned. "Come in."

Instantly, the door opened, and Collins closed it behind him, sitting down on Joanne's large bed. He looked at her and shook his head. "You've seriously been lying in bed for the entire day?" He asked.

She nodded. "I got up a couple of times."

"What's wrong?" He asked knowingly.

"Why would something be wrong?" Joanne asked innocently, trying to hide the fact that she was upset. It was hard though, considering the chocolate wrappers and tissues strewn on the floor, the sappy movie that was playing on the television, and Joanne's puffy eyes.

She sighed. "Okay, so I am upset."

"Tell me about it," Collins said, taking one of Joanne's hands in her own.

"Don't you have something to do, Collins? Other than listen to me complain about...about...Maureen?" She asked, trying to divert his attention to anything else but the present subject.

"Aha! So it _is _Maureen." He said. "What did she do?" He asked in a softer tone.

Joanne shook her head. "I went out with this guy yesterday-"

"Whoa, whoa! Haven't you picked a team yet?" Collins interrupted.

"It wasn't like that!" Joanne said, exasperated. "We are just friends. Actually, Terry is gay. And so he walked me to the door, and we hugged and he _kissed me on the cheek. _Not a big deal at all. It's like what Angel would do. And Maureen was there, and she saw...And she got mad..."

Collins clucked disapprovingly. "Two pigheaded bitches going at it. And not in a good way."

Joanne nodded. "Basically. She didn't believe me. She called me a slut."

Collins furrowed his brows. "What?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Collins let out a breath. "You aren't a slut, Jo."

She shrugged absently. "I guess."

"And she did all of this unprovoked?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Joanne said, "She started it. But I may have replied with some mean stuff..." She trailed off, looking down.

Collins was kind enough not to ask what Joanne had said. Instead, he stood up. "Alright, girl. Get dressed. We're going out."

Joanne looked around. "Where?"

"To the Life Cafe of course! Angel discovered this little place in the East Village. It's adorable, you'll love it. You need to get your mind off all of this, anyway." Collins reasoned, opening the door. "Be ready to go in five," he added, before closing it behind him.

_______________________________________________________________

Collins had been right. Joanne fell in love with the Life Cafe as soon as they stepped inside. It was quaint, yet trendy and bohemian.

Painted, swirly words lined the walls and gave the cafe a warm, artsy feel to it. As they found a table, Joanne sat across from Angel and Collins, who were obviously doing their best to include Joanne.

The waiter came, and Joanne stared blankly at her menu.

"I'll have the Miso Soup, please," Angel chirped, and the waiter nodded, writing it down.

"Pasta with meatless balls," Collins added.

There was a pause as Joanne looked at her menu. Finally she looked up. "I'll have the Soy Burger dinner, please," she said, handing her menu to the waiter.

"Is that it here?" The waiter looked around the table.

Collins raised a finger. "Wine," he said, smiling at Angel. He looked at a sulking Joanne. "And Beer." He added, nodding.

The waiter glanced suspiciously at Collins, but didn't say anything. He walked away, and Angel quickly placed his hand on top of Joanne's.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked kindly, and Joanne shook her head.

"I just want to forget." She replied, and the waiter quickly returned with their drinks.

Joanne grabbed a beer and chugged it, and Collins looked sharply at her. "Take it easy, girl," he warned, and she rolled her eyes.

Joanne was silent for most of the meal, so Angel and Collins struck up their own little conversation. Joanne couldn't help but notice how pathetic she was being. Hell, Maureen was probably partying somewhere, not even thinking about Joanne.

She lowered her second beer glass, gazing into the warm amber liquid, as if it might give her answers.

"What should I do?" She asked abruptly.

Collins leaned forward. "I think you should give it a little bit. You both need to cool down. Just have patience, and it will all blow over."

Joanne sighed. "I hope so, Collins. I really hope so."

_______________________________________________________

The next day, at school, Joanne walked through the halls alone. She tried not to make eye contact with the students who stared openly at her.

When she reached her first class of the day, Joanne found her seat, noticing the Christmas decorations that lined the walls.

She couldn't believe that it was already December.

Unusually for New York, there hadn't been any snow yet.. She loved snow. It was the single thing about Christmas that she actually loved.

In Science class, Joanne sat in her usual spot. She faced forward, waiting for the teacher, and of course, Maureen. The girl arrived a few minutes later, and she found a seat near the back, much to Joanne's disappointment. She made sure not to even glance back at Maureen during class, afraid that Maureen would notice Jo's own miserable expression, and that seeing her love's face would be too much for Joanne to handle.

At lunchtime, Joanne found a table in a corner of the lunchroom. She sat down discreetly, not wanting anyone to see that she was sitting alone.

After she had pulled her American History homework out, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Anyone sitting here?" Taya asked, and Joanne looked up, smiling.

"How'd you get away from Alex for more than five minutes?" She teased, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Taya rolled her eyes, sitting down. "Are you kidding? She's way too wrapped up in that Aaron kid to even notice me anymore."

Joanne nodded, figuring that Aaron was probably Alex's new boyfriend, and the same guy who had shouted at her and Maureen in the hall.

Taya finally noticed that Maureen was absent from their table. "Where's your shadow?" She asked.

Joanne sighed. "I don't even want to...It's not even...we're fighting." She settled on, sitting back slightly in her chair.

Taya nodded, kind enough not to ask for details. "Well, her loss, then."

They were silent for a few minutes. "So," Joanne groped around for something to talk about. "You got a new man this week?" She asked.

"Yeah," Taya smiled. "His name's Henry."

Joanne laughed. "Is it just me, or have you dated the entire male population of our school?"

"Yep," Taya said. "I guess I'll have to move onto NYU boys soon."

The two friends talked for the rest of their lunch period, before Taya finally left to use the bathroom before their next class. Joanne looked around the entire lunchroom, looking for the table where her new friends sat.

Maureen was among them, of course. She was laughing at something Angel was saying, throwing her head back in a dramatic fashion.

Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her part, but from where she sat, Maureen's laugh looked almost forced.

Suddenly, Maureen looked up, and they made brief eye contact. Joanne quickly looked away, shaking her head. After that, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched still.

____________________________________________

When Joanne got home that afternoon, she found a note taped to the refrigerator.

_Joanne-_

_We've left enough food for your meals- until Wednesday. Take care of yourself. Oh, and someone named Angel called? Tom may be in and out this week to look after you._

_Mom (and Dad)_

She remembered that her parents were away on business until Wednesday night, which gave her the entire house to herself. Normally, she'd be happy about this prospect, but now all she felt was loneliness.

Joanne looked around the empty house. She shrugged to herself, climbing the stairs to her bedroom. There was always homework to be done, especially since it was almost time to start her college applications.

Around nine, as it started to get dark, Joanne stepped out onto her balcony, looking up at the sky.

Though it was hard to find any actual stars in New York City, Joanne loved to gaze at the bright lights coming from the buildings, and she enjoyed watching crowds of tourists navigating their way through Central Park.

Joanne missed Maureen, even though their fight had only been two days ago. It was hard enough, having most of the entire student body ignoring her. Especially when they were supposed to be her friends. But without Maureen, Joanne felt like she had no one who truly understood her. Collins came close, but he wasn't on Joanne's level with some things. Maureen was.

Sighing, Joanne went back inside, shutting the door behind her. She shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Settling back into bed with her robe on and a cup of hot chocolate on her night stand, she eventually fell asleep.

~.x.~

Joanne woke up to the harsh buzzing of her cell phone. She looked at it curiously, not recognizing the number. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

There was silence on the other end. "Anyone there?" Joanne tried again, and her question was met with silence. Just as she was about to hang up, a fuzzy voice finally filled her ears.

"Jo?" It said tentatively.

Even from that one-syllable word, Joanne could tell that it was Maureen on the other end. She wanted to jump for joy, but she wouldn't let her guard down just yet. The image of Maureen calling her a slut played over and over in her mind, and she clenched her jaw.

"Yes?" She replied neutrally.

"It's umm...it's Maureen."

"I know." Joanne said coolly. She could hear Maureen sigh on the other end. "Listen, I'm really sorry..."

"Oh yeah?" Joanne asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Listen, Jo, could I apologize in person? I'm right down the street, actually. At a payphone, and-"

"Sure." Joanne said. "You can come."

Five minutes later, Maureen tapped lightly on the balcony window. Joanne went to open it, and Maureen quickly shuffled in past her, shivering.

Joanne noticed how cold it was outside, and that Maureen had only a light jacket on. Silence filled the air as they stared at each other for a few beats.

"Why aren't you dressed warmer?" Joanne asked, looking at Maureen, who was rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I sort of forgot, in my rush to get here," she said, a little bit out of breath. Joanne quickly grabbed a small blanket from on top of her bed, wrapping it around Maureen. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Soo..um..." Maureen started, still standing. "I've been a wreck the past couple of days. You've really got me whipped, Jo." She started. Joanne couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face.

"I spent all last night eating ice cream in bed and watching reruns of that TV show...You know, the one with the hot detective chick who looks exactly like you?" Maureen laughed.

Joanne raised an eyebrow. "What show?"

"Um, Cold Case." Maureen answered, distracted. Joanne grinned.

"I'm really, really sorry. And...I believe you. About that guy. I love you, Pookie..." She said convincingly, moving to sit down onto the bed.

"I hate fighting with you," Joanne replied. "And I love you, too. I'm sorry for what I said about April. And for not telling you about my 'date' with Terry."

"Okay," Maureen said brightly. "Let's never do that again." Joanne laughed and leaned over, softly kissing Maureen.

"Joanne, those things just came out of my mouth. You aren't-" Joanne cut her off with another kiss. "I know," she replied, pushing Maureen down and onto the bed. Joanne hovered over her slightly, propping herself up on her elbow. "You aren't a slut and even if you were, you'd be _my _slut and I really do want to fuck you," Maureen said quickly, trying to get a word in.

Joanne laughed. "Okay." Their lips met again, and it was almost as if they were kissing for the first time, all over again. Joanne felt like having Maureen close to her was something she wasn't ever going to take for granted, from now on.

"And it's hard to restrain myself from tearing your clothes off at any given time," Maureen added. "Then don't restrain yourself," Joanne replied smoothly.

Before they knew it, both of their shirts were off, and Maureen's fingers grazed lightly over Joanne's bra.

Taking her bra off, Joanne looked Maureen in the eye. Maureen's face lit up as she glanced down, and she met Joanne's eyes again. "We've never been further than this," Maureen stated.

"I know." Joanne answered as she reached for the button on Maureen's jeans.

"You're sure about this?" Maureen asked breathlessly. Joanne nodded. "Very sure."

She pulled Maureen into another heated kiss, which sealed the deal for both of them, confirming what they were about to do.

**A/n: I don't own RENT or any of its characters... Nor do I own the eventual hot MoJo sex in this chapter...It all belongs to the Great and Almighty Jonathan Larson. **

P.S. I don't own Cold Case, either. ;)


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

Hi everybody! This is just an author's note...Yes, I hate it too when you think you're getting a new chapter, but noooo it's just a lame note. Oh well, though, I already updated today!

Well, anyway, I have a poll up on my profile now- it is about HOW exactly you'd all like Maureen and Joanne to be "found out" by Joanne's parents.

I can't write the next chapter until I know what you guys have chosen, and it depends on how much longer you guys want this story to go on...I mean, I don't want to drag it on, but I also don't want to end it too quickly.

So vote, soon, it's very important because i'm running out of plot bunnies! :)

THANKS

-I'llkissyourdocmartens


	16. The Morning After

**A/n: I don't own RENT, but I do own Tracie Thoms, whose naked body I am licking whipped cream off of right now. Jealous? You should be. (How was that for an author's note? Did you raise your eyebrows?)**

Chapter 15

"Well?" Maureen asked, almost nervously, sliding up Joanne's body, her chin coming to rest on Jo's chest.

Joanne chuckled throatily, kissing Maureen's lips softly.

She sighed. "Amazing."

Maureen grinned, cuddling into Joanne, her arms wrapped around the other girl's waist.

"Was that your first...you know..." Maureen trailed off, expecting Joanne to pick up on what she was saying.

"No." Joanne answered. "But it was definitely up there as one of the best ones."

Maureen scoffed. "How could you give yourself a better one than I gave you? I was on fire!" She exclaimed.

Joanne laughed. "I'm just kidding, Honeybear. Have I ever told you how amazing your tongue is?" She giggled.

"Now that's what I want to hear."

They were silent for a moment, before Joanne spoke. "This was really special. I'm glad my first time was with you."

Maureen smirked. "I'm glad it was, too."

With that, Maureen rested her ear against Joanne's chest, which she had done on many occasions. She claimed that she liked to listen to the steady thrumming of Joanne's heart. Joanne buried her fingers into the diva's soft, dark hair, combing through it gently.

After awhile, Maureen began quietly singing, her beautiful mezzo-soprano echoing throughout Joanne's room.

_"And that's how you found me, rain falling around me...Looking down at a world with a long way to go/ And the traffic was hissing by. I was homesick and I was high..." _

Joanne grinned at Maureen. She was singing Jo's favorite Ani Difranco song.

_"And I was surrounded by a language in which I knew only "hello"...And "thank you very much," but you spoke so I could understand...And I drew a treasure map on your hand."_

Joanne looked out the window. A light blanket of snow was falling from the sky, just barely covering the ground. She smiled again.

"_And you were no picnic. No, you were no prize. But you had just enough pathos to keep me hypnotized...Hypnotized..."_

Eventually, Joanne felt her eyelids droop; Maureen's song slowly lulling her to sleep.

~x~

The next morning, Joanne woke to the most amazing feeling ever: Maureen's arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Maureen's face was buried in between Joanne's breasts, and she stifled a laugh as she looked down at the diva's position.

It was interesting, observing Maureen while she slept. She seemed to let her guard down more, like she was naked. Exposed. As much as Joanne loved watching her, she decided that her imminent hunger shouldn't be ignored.

Carefully, she untangled herself from Maureen, grinning when the drama queen rolled over slightly, moaning in her sleep. "Pooookieee..." She groaned, almost incoherently.

Joanne raised an eyebrow. Was she awake? She leaned over Maureen, pecking her lightly on the nose.

Maureen didn't stir. Maybe she had just been talking in her sleep.

Joanne liked the thought of Maureen dreaming about her.

Finally, she got up, throwing on her robe and slippers. Joanne padded into the kitchen, thankful that her parents weren't coming back until the next day. Quietly, so she wouldn't disturb Maureen, Joanne began getting ingredients out to make breakfast.

A few minutes later, a pair of small, yet toned arms wrapped around Joanne's waist from behind.

"Hey, Jo," Maureen said, her voice gravelly from sleep. "Hey," Joanne replied a bit shyly.

Maureen moved forward a little bit, pressing a kiss to Joanne's neck.

"Now this is what I like to see," Maureen said, moving to go sit on a barstool, slapping Joanne's butt on the way.

"See what?" Joanne asked, adding pepper to the frying pan's contents.

"My woman, cooking for me," Maureen replied. Joanne snorted. Minutes later, she set a plate in front of Maureen, setting her own place right across from her. "What is this?" Maureen asked nervously.

"It looks like eggs, but kind of doesn't." She added, poking it with her fork.

"Um, it's tofu scramble." Joanne said, taking a bite of hers. Maureen gave her a look. "You're lucky you're cute," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"And you're lucky I cooked for you!"

Maureen smiled, taking a bite. "Hey, this is actually really good." She said, nodding. Joanne beamed.

"Have you ever noticed that breakfast tastes so much better after you've had sex the night before with the person who just made it for you?" Maureen asked, salting her tofu.

"Uh, no," Joanne said, looking at her plate.

"Oh, right." Maureen laughed slightly, looking around. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Maureen?" Joanne asked, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Yes Joanne?" Maureen replied.

"Was I...did I...Was I, um...okay, last night?" Joanne asked, a blush creeping onto her face.

Maureen laughed at her lover's red face. "Are you kidding? You were amazing." She said. "A natural."

Joanne scowled. "Oh, ha-ha. You're just saying that."

"No!" Maureen took Joanne's free hand. "You were really good," she said, more softly. "Just as good as I'd expected you'd be when we first talked." She winked.

"Wait, what?" Joanne said, confused. "You were already considering me as a sex partner when I asked you where you were from? In Science class?" She felt oddly flattered.

"Oh, yeah, Pookie." She winked. "I was _so _undressing you with my eyes."

Joanne was about to respond to Maureen's comment, when she heard the distant sound of her cell phone ringing. She dashed into her room, retrieving the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She answered, settling back down across from Maureen.

"Joanne? It's your mother." Mrs. Jefferson's voice filled Joanne's ears, and she cringed. "Hi, Mom," she said.

"Everything okay there?" She asked Joanne, who was becoming distracted by Maureen, who had come up behind her, kissing her neck.

"Um, yeah, I'm-" Maureen playfully bit her neck. "I'm good." She turned around, glaring at Maureen, who responded with a sultry look.

"Did you feed the cat?" Her mother asked.

"Uh, no. But I'll go feed him right now." Joanne answered, realizing that she hadn't fed Radames since the night before.

"Okay, Joanne. Well, I have to go now, Dear. Bye." Mrs. Jefferson hung up the phone, and Joanne pressed "end" with relief. She got out Radames's cat food, poured it into his bowl, and watched as the cat purred, rubbing up against her leg.

Her phone beeped again, signaling a voicemail. She held the phone to her ear, pressing "Play."

_"Hey, Joanne...It's me, Terry. I was just calling because- well- remember when we talked about going to see 'Wicked'?"_

Joanne could hear the excitement in her voice, and she smiled.

_"Well, Brad- my boyfriend, remember? Yeah. His cousin, Jon, is in the ensemble, and he's getting us four free tickets for Friday night. So bring Maureen, and let's go! Ok. Call me back, bye."_

Joanne headed back into the kitchen, a smile on her face. Maureen was still perched on the barstool, finishing her breakfast. Joanne smirked.

"Hey, Maureen? How would you like to hang out with me and Terry on Friday?" She asked, sitting down next to Maureen.

Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow. "Joanne, no threesomes." She thought for a minute. "Unless it's with another girl."

Joanne coughed in surprise. "What? No!" She laughed. "His boyfriend, Brad, got us all tickets to go see _Wicked_."

Maureen's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, I've always wanted to see that show!"

Joanne raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I'd never see you as a musicals person. You seem more...Patti Smith, to me."

Maureen leaned in. "Promise not to tell anyone, but...I have this total fascination with them. They're dorky, but...amazing." She had a huge grin on her face. "I know all the words to _Funny Girl. _Want to hear? I do a great version of "Don't Rain on My Parade!'"

She stood up, clearing her throat. "_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and-"_

Joanne covered Maureen's mouth with her hand, dreading the inevitable, and fake Barbra Streisand accent that would come next. "Don't finish that." She laughed, dragging Maureen back into her room to get ready for the day.


	17. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Wooohooo! You guys get a fast update because I'm home sick and have nothing better to do. ;)_

**A/n: Did you guys know that Idina sang "Don't Rain on My Parade" (from Funny Girl) at this awards thing honoring Barbra Streisand last month? That's why I put it in the last chapter. Oh, and...Radames, the cat, is Adam Pascal's character from Aida. Ok, sorry if that was sort of "well duh," but...I didn't want anyone to think I was randomly throwing unrelated crap in. Oh, and thanks for voting in the poll!! And uh...don't hate me, Fiyero fans :-)**

Chapter 16

"SHOSHANA!"

"KERRY!"

"SHOSHANA!"

"KERRY!"

Joanne groaned as Maureen and Terry kept going at it, arguing about the musical that they would be seeing in an hour. Maureen's loud voice could be heard from her spot next to Joanne in the backseat, while Terry yelled back at her from the passenger seat.

Brad, who was driving, looked back at Joanne, smirking, as if to say: _Aren't our significant others nuts?_

Joanne smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Shoshana is just better. I mean, she's Jewish, for one. Which automatically makes her awesome." Maureen said matter-of-factly.

Terry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but does she have an awesome English accent? Noooo."

"Like it matters! Besides, Terry, Shoshana is just fun to say. Say it! Sho-shaaaahhh-nah. Fun, see?" Maureen said convincingly.

Terry just bit his tongue, shaking his head. "Fine, then."

"Which G(a)linda is your favorite?" He asked her after awhile.

"Hmm." Maureen said. "You first."

"No!" Terry said. "You go first."

"That's not fair." Maureen said. "Okay, how about we say it at the same time?" Terry nodded in approval.

Joanne smirked at the two. "Okay," she said, being the unofficial moderator. "One, two, thr-"

"Megan!"

"Kristin!"

They both said simultaneously, turning to glare at one another.

"You know, though," Maureen said after awhile, "I'm sure there is one thing we can all agree on."

"What's that?" Brad asked curiously, putting the car in park and turning it off.

"The chick who was the original Elphaba on Broadway...She is totally hot." Maureen grinned, getting out of the car.

Terry chuckled, slamming the door shut as they all started walking down the street, toward the Gershwin.

"You're just saying that because she looks exactly like you."

"Oooh really?" Maureen said. "Thanks, I always thought she was kind of sexy..."

"Ahem," Joanne cleared her throat pointedly. "Forgetting something?"

Maureen quickly smiled, wrapping her arms around Joanne from behind, both of them still walking forward. "No one's as sexy as you, though, Pookie." She kissed Joanne's neck softly, and Joanne moaned appreciatively, forgetting everything around them.

"Ow ow," Terry catcalled. Brad sighed, interlacing his fingers with Terry's. "I love lesbian kissing." He said, smiling. He leaned into Brad for a kiss of their own.

~x~

"I am so excited!" Maureen whispered to Joanne, who sat in the seat next to her.

"I know," Joanne replied. "And we have such great seats, too!" She turned to Brad, who sat next to her. "Thanks for getting us fourth-row tickets," she said gratefully.

"Hey, don't thank me! Thank Jon," he smiled, and Terry leaned over Brad to talk to Joanne. "Yeah, and you know what else? Jon is dating the guy who plays Fiyero."

Maureen gasped. "I always knew Fiyero was gay!"

Joanne looked at her, shaking her head. "Maureen, it's just the actor."

"Suuure, Pookie," Maureen said, laughing.

She leaned over, pecking her on the lips. Joanne turned the peck into more, deepening the kiss by running her tongue lightly over Maureen's lips.

Maureen pulled Joanne closer to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. A minute later, as the lights began to dim, she reluctantly broke it.

"Geez, Joanne," Maureen whispered, breathing heavily. "You're awfully frisky tonight."

Joanne winked, wiping her now lipstick-stained lips with the back of her hand. "You should see me later, after the show."

Before Maureen could speak, the grand drapes parted, and the lights on the stage directed their attention forward.

All throughout the show, although she was entertained by the action in front of her, Joanne found herself turning to look at Maureen periodically, delighting in Maureen's awestruck expression.

Her eyes were lit up, and her mouth hung open a little bit. She held Joanne's hand in hers, squeezing it every so often, or during an exciting part.

At intermission, Maureen took Joanne's hand, leading her out to the lobby. They stood in the large, open lobby, watching the tourists as they waited in the mile-long bathroom lines.

"I want to do that." Maureen said quietly, and Joanne turned to her, holding both of her hands.

"Stand in long lines, waiting to use the bathroom?" Joanne asked, and Maureen rolled her eyes.

"No! That." She pointed toward the theatre, and a big, goofy smile was on her face.

"Aww, really?" Joanne asked, smiling at how cute Maureen was being.

"Yeah. Don't you think that would be amazing? Broadway...My name up in lights!" She laughed, and looked down, her smile fading. "It's almost impossible, though. To make it in that business."

Joanne tilted Maureen's chin up. "You could do it," she said, nodding. Maureen grinned.

Slowly, they both wandered back into the theatre, settling into their seats in preparation for act two.

A little over an hour later, the curtain fell and the lights in the theatre brightened. Joanne stood up reluctantly, stretching her arms over her head. Maureen stood up with her, watching as the people in the back of the theatre disappeared through the exits.

"That was so good," Joanne said, a smile on her face. "What did you think, Honeybear?" She turned to Maureen, who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, Jo, that was...I just couldn't contain myself, you know, when Elphie left Glinda to run off with the stupid gay scarecrow." Joanne wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Don't worry, Maureen, _I'll_ never leave _you_ for a stupid gay scarecrow," Joanne assured her, giggling at Maureen's obvious upset expression.

She kissed Maureen softly on the lips, smiling. "Oh my god, this was so much fun. We should all go see..."

Terry was talking to Brad, but Joanne tuned him out and focused on Maureen.

"That musical with all those crazy starving artists who can't pay their-"

"Joanne!?" Terry was cut off by a stern voice from behind Joanne.

Jo spun around quickly, facing her mother and father, who had been making their way out of the aisle behind the four friends. The Jeffersons both had matching expressions on, and both were completely livid.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" Joanne asked, shocked, a blush creeping onto her face. She removed her arm from around Maureen's waist, wondering if they had seen the two of them kissing.

Mrs. Jefferson looked from Maureen to Joanne with disgust. "A client of your father's had two extra tickets, so we both happily obliged." She spat each word with an almost icy voice.

"Oh..." Joanne said, not able to meet her mother's eyes. Nobody said anything for about thirty seconds, until Maureen, always one to try and help, spoke up.

"Um, hi. I'm-"

"I know who you are." Mrs. Jefferson interrupted her in a low voice. "Dyke." She said quietly, but loud enough for both Joanne and Maureen to hear.

Joanne looked at her father, who had been completely silent during the conversation. He didn't meet Joanne's eyes.

"Well, Joanne, we'll see you at home," Joanne's mother said coldly, pulling Mr. Jefferson out of the theatre swiftly. When they were out of sight, Joanne turned to look at Maureen, a shocked expression on her face.

"Maureen, I am _so _sorry." She said, remembering what her mother had said to her.

Maureen shook her head, trying to look like she didn't care, but it was obvious that she really did.

"It's okay, Pookie. It's not your fault."

Joanne, Maureen, Terry and Brad finally exited the theatre, none of them speaking until they reached the car.

Joanne ran her hands through her hair nervously as she buckled up, and Maureen snaked an arm around Joanne's waist timidly.

"Well, at least they didn't make a scene?" Maureen said, trying to comfort Joanne.

Joanne shook her head. "They're worse. They're quiet. They probably won't talk to me for days." She was determined not to cry. Her mother and father had their own homophobia issues, true, but they were her parents. And like it or not, Joanne had to live with them.

As Brad pulled up in front of Joanne's penthouse, Joanne and Maureen clung to each other.

Maureen brushed a strand of hair out of Joanne's eyes, looking into the deep brown orbs. "I love you," she said seriously, "and we'll be okay."

Joanne nodded, trying to hold onto that. She waved goodbye to Terry and Brad, kissing Maureen on the cheek one last time before she exited the car.

Walking up to the door, Joanne braced herself for what was behind the door.

She turned the door knob and walked inside, armed with Maureen's love and newfound confidence.

**Eh, I didn't like parts of this chapter much. But I couldn't figure out another way to write it, so oh well. **


	18. Confrontation

**A/n: Thank you all SO much for your reviews. They were so nice... :) So I update fast...So what? *Cough* About this chapter: I really wasn't sure how to go about this confrontational scene between Joanne and her parents. I hope it wasn't too OOC or unrealistic or anything. Oh, and I hope you like it.**

Previously...

_She turned the door knob and walked inside, armed with Maureen's love and newfound confidence._

Chapter 17

The confidence disappeared as soon as Joanne shut the door behind her.

All of the lights in the house were off, except for the dim light in the kitchen. _Maybe it means they've gone to bed already, _Joanne thought with hope.

As she quietly tiptoed past the kitchen and toward the stairs, she heard her mother's voice. "Joanne."

Joanne jumped, turning on her heel. She walked into the kitchen, where her mother and father were both seated next to each other at the large, mahogany wooden table.

"Yes, mom?" Joanne asked, deciding to act innocent.

_Innocent until proven guilty, _she added silently.

There was silence amongst them as Joanne stood there awkwardly. The air was thick with tension.

Her father cleared her throat. "If you could help us out, Joanne. It seems that there's a little something we need to clear up."

"Um...okay?" Joanne said, afraid of her father's neutral expression and tone.

"You see, it seems that tonight, while enjoying a nice night out at the theatre, your mother and I saw _you _with the _Johnson girl. _And if both of us are mistaken, if our eyes were playing tricks on us, we saw you..." He coughed, looking to Mrs. Jefferson for help.

"Kissing." She said the word so quietly, so disdainfully, that Joanne cringed.

"Yes." Joanne's father looked at the table, instead of at Joanne. "Now. If in fact we _are _mistaken, and you have not been seeing this _girl, _this _whore, _behind our backs, then please, by all means. Set us _straight."_ He looked at Joanne on the last word.

Joanne held her head up. "Her name is Maureen. She isn't a whore."

"Frankly, I don't care what her name is. Is it true? Has she turned you into...into...a _dyke_? I don't even want to think about what we witnessed you doing..." Her father trailed off, putting his head in his hands.

She cleared her throat. She was going to stand her ground. "Listen, dad. I know you don't like the Johnsons, but Maureen is amazing. She's my best friend, and so much more than that. I L-"

"You will not finish that sentence!" Joanne's mother interrupted. "Now. I do hope that you understand how severely you will be punished if, in fact, this did happen. Do you, Joanne?"

Joanne shook her head feebly.

"No phone. No television. No seeing that girl. You'll be grounded for the rest of your young life, and most importantly, we will not use _our _money to pay for your Harvard education. And God knows you won't be able to make it on your own." Joanne's mother said neutrally. She almost smiled triumphantly as she saw her daughter's awestruck expression, saw that it really hit home for Joanne.

"You would really do that?" Joanne had wanted to go to Harvard since she was three years old. Her father had gone, and his father before him. Harvard was freedom- freedom from everything. It was a chance to discover herself, and to prove that she could survive on her own, miles away from her parents.

Finally. It was her dream school, and she could see it fading before her eyes. Tears stung her eyes and threatened to spill over, but she wouldn't let them. Joanne blinked them back.

Her mother nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Jefferson leaned forward. "Now, Kitten." She almost shook her head in disgust. He was calling her that, after all of _this? _ "All you have to say is that this _Maureen_ means nothing, and that it will never happen again. And we'll believe you."

Joanne swallowed. Harvard or Maureen? The school that could make her dreams come true, or the girl she'd loved more than she'd ever known was possible? Her future, her career, or Maureen, who had been there for her through everything, had taught her so much?

She drew out a breath shakily, clearing her throat. "Okay."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Joanne nodded. "It...it wasn't...It won't..." Her father shook his head. "Say it."

"Maureen means nothing. It will never happen again." Joanne choked on the lie, her voice cracking on the last word. She felt disgusted with herself.

Her mother sighed. "Very good. What a relief." She smiled. "Now, are you hungry?"

Joanne shook her head weakly, climbing the stairs to her room. As soon as she reached it, she ran to the bathroom, quickly emptying her stomach into the toilet.

_Coward._

~x~

That night, Maureen braved the cold December weather, quickly walking to Joanne's penthouse, with only the street lamps to light her way. She knew that Joanne would need her.

When she climbed the balcony and grasped the freezing cold doorknob, she found that the door was locked. Maureen knocked several times. There was no response.

~x~

Joanne didn't sleep much that night.

She tossed and turned, feeling guilty for what she said to her parents. They needed to know the truth, but she was obviously too much of a coward to be honest with them about Maureen. _If Collins were here, _she thought wryly, _he'd tell me to grow some balls._

But he wasn't there, and instead of being comforted by her brother, Joanne braved the messy, complicated things called her emotions alone. She spent the entire night buried under the covers, waiting for sleep to come. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, she drifted off, falling into a restless sleep.

Being around Maureen was going to be hard, Joanne thought as she got ready for school the next morning. The best method, she decided, would be to avoid the entire situation. Maureen would get the picture eventually, and they would each have to go their separate ways.

For Harvard.

It was the only option.

Even though her parents wouldn't be on constant alert, especially at during school hours, Joanne knew that it wouldn't be safe to even be seen with Maureen. Her parents would, no doubt, have Alex on patrol, watching her every move.

If not Alex, then another teenage spy, presumably the son or daughter of Mr and Mrs. So-and-so, the doctors or lawyers or government officials from the Upper West Side.

As she braved the hallways alone, Angel immediately found her. "Chica!" Angel yelled, dashing toward her and enveloping Joanne in a huge hug.

He pulled away, looking at her, a look of pity on his face. "How are you doing?"

Joanne attempted to chuckle. "News travels fast, huh?"

"Actually," Angel said, walking with Joanne to her locker, "Maureen called me last night and told me. Apparently, she went to your house and you didn't answer the door."

Joanne sighed. "I'm fine," she answered, though it wasn't the answer that Angel was obviously looking for.

"Alright, Chica. But if you need anything..."

"Yes, Angel. I know," She tried to smile, but it turned into a squint when she looked closely at Angel's face.

"Um, Ang?"

"Yeah?"

Joanne raised an eyebrow. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

Angel's lips were outlined in a light pink, and it was only obvious if someone looked twice. To be honest with herself, Joanne thought it suited him.

Angel blushed. "Yeah. I kind of liked the idea. But I don't know, it's sort of-"

"No!" Joanne said, reaching out and touching Angel's arm. "It looks really good!"

Angel nodded, relieved. As he left Joanne to get to Math class, she felt alone again. At least she hadn't gotten many stares today. It seemed that the latest gossip at school concerned a teacher and a student, caught making out in the bathroom.

Joanne the Lesbian was old news.

~x~

Joanne managed to get to English without running into Maureen or any other of her friends. After English class let out, Joanne stood up quickly, wanting to avoid the rush of students who would clog up the hallways soon enough.

Alex walked right past Joanne, raising an eyebrow at her. Other than that, however, Alex maintained a neutral expression. Maybe she was starting to hate Joanne less, or at least that was what Joanne hoped.

As she navigated her way through the crowded hallway, she felt an hand grab hers. She knew that hand.

Joanne turned around. "Maureen?"

Maureen smiled weakly at her. "We should talk."


	19. The End

**A/n: Why not post it if it's written already? Lol. I'll be honest: not my best, I think. But I tried. And don't worry, I think you'll like the next one ;) **

_Previously..._

_Maureen smiled weakly at her. "We should talk."_

Chapter 18

Joanne's heart sank as she saw Maureen. The look on her lover's face was confused and curious.

Joanne nodded weakly. "Okay."

Maureen smiled. "Good. Let's go somewhere a little quieter." She led a reluctant Joanne to the girls' bathroom, which was empty. Joanne looked at her wristwatch. She was five minutes late for class.

"So?" Maureen asked, leaning against the sinks. She pulled a cigarette out of her back pocket and lit it, taking a drag. "What happened, baby? Are you okay?"

Joanne felt uncomfortable. She felt like an impostor. Here was Maureen, always so helpful and caring. Always there for Joanne. But Joanne had told her parents that the girl standing in front of her meant nothing!

Joanne took a deep breath. There was only one way she could do this. Maureen loved her, she knew, and the only way that she would stay away from Joanne would be if she thought that Joanne didn't love her.

"Listen, Maureen." Joanne cleared her throat, attempting a nonchalant tone. "I'm fine, really."

"Thank god," Maureen smiled, pulling her into a hug. Joanne stiffened, pulling away. "It's just..."

"What?" Maureen raised an eyebrow, obviously hurt that Joanne had pulled away.

"This is too intense, Maureen. I think...I think we should take a break. Be apart for awhile." She looked at the floor, trying to keep an even tone.

"**What?**" Maureen sputtered, shocked. She quickly threw the cigarette on the floor, stubbing it out with her boot. She reached out to touch Joanne's arm, but Jo recoiled.

"Why the hell? Joanne, what are you even talking about? Does this have anything to do with your parents?"

Joanne shrugged. "Listen, I just...need to be single. It's my last year of high school, and college applications are coming soon..." She knew that everything that came out of her mouth sounded incredibly lame, and Maureen knew it, too.

"Joanne, that's bullshit! You aren't making any sense!" She waved a hand in front of Joanne's face. "It's me, Maureen! You can be real with me!"

Joanne looked her in the eye. "I don't love you!" She squeaked, turning on her heel, making her way down the hall. Instead of going to class, though, she found the janitor's closet, locking herself in the musty old room.

She instantly began crying, not able to hold back the tears any longer. What the hell was wrong with her?

~x~

When Joanne finally ventured outside of the closet, she looked again at her watch. She had skipped a class. Joanne never even missed school, for fear of falling behind on classwork. But then again, a lot of things had changed since she had met Maureen.

She sat alone at lunch, trying to train her focus on the round, white table that she was seated at. Anywhere but into the eyes of someone else, anyone, who would be able to see how much she was hurting inside.

The bell rang, and Joanne's head snapped up. She had been lost in thought for the last half hour, and she quickly stood up and started heading toward Science class, eager to train her thoughts on something concrete, like the Periodic table.

Just as she was nearing room 525, she felt a rough tug to her arm, making her lose her balance. Before she could look back to see who it was, the person pulled her into a broom closet, closing the door quickly. The tiny, cramped space was dark and musty, but the other person swiftly reached over her to switch on the light.

"I'm going to let what you said go, because I love you, and you're my Joanne. But I swear to god- if you ever say something like that again, I'm going to believe you." Maureen stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Just explain all of this to me," she added.

Joanne nodded helplessly. She looked into Maureen's concerned eyes and found herself practically melting in front of her. Without warning, she collapsed into Maureen's arms. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly, burying her face in Maureen's soft shoulder. She felt her eyes brim with tears, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Maureen stroked her hair. "What happened?"

Joanne paused before speaking, breathing in Maureen's comforting, familiar smell. They slowly slid down to the floor. "They told me I couldn't see you, ever again."

Maureen sighed. "Well, I figured as much. But...you don't have to listen to them, Jo. They can't stop us from seeing each other if we really want to. I mean, there's school-"

"Maureen, they threatened me with Harvard." Joanne cut her off, blinking back unshed tears.

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked, confused. She tilted Joanne's chin up, urging the other girl to look into her eyes.

"They said that they wouldn't pay for Harvard next year. Or my entire college career, for that matter! I can't do it on my own!" She said, frustrated.

Maureen was shocked. "Seriously? They'd do that?" Joanne nodded. "But Harvard is your dream! You've wanted to go there since you knew what college _was_!" She nodded again.

Maureen stood up. "Joanne...If they weren't your parents..." She clenched her fists, her eyes dark with anger.

Joanne pulled her back down. "Mo, just...come here," She said quietly. She pulled Maureen back down to the floor, wrapping her arms around the diva. She rested her cheek against the cool faux-leather of Maureen's jacket.

They sat in silence for awhile, and Joanne felt oddly peaceful, despite the obviously dire circumstances. How could she have even thought of leaving Maureen? They belonged together. Sitting just like they were, it was as if time had stopped.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do," Maureen said, running her fingers absentmindedly through Joanne's hair. "What's that?" Joanne asked softly.

"Break up."

Joanne quickly pulled her face away from Maureen's shoulder. "What?" She asked, genuinely surprised. It hadn't seemed like such a shocking notion in her head, earlier; but when Maureen said it, it sounded like it was set in stone or something.

Maureen nodded, biting her lip. "Joanne, I love you. You love me. But...you need to go to Harvard. It's...it's more important."

Joanne's eyes widened. Was Maureen really doing this? "But...I don't want to break up!" Joanne said.

"Of course you don't. Neither do I. But it has to be done. Who knows, anyway? Maybe next year..." Maureen started, but Joanne scoffed.

"Yeah, next year. Sure. You mean when I'm in Massachusetts and you're here?" Joanne shook her head.

Maureen shrugged. Finally she sighed, letting the reality of it all sink in. "You're right."

Suddenly, she turned around. "What if we were just friends?" She asked, almost excitedly. In the back of her mind, Joanne was touched that she meant that much to Maureen. That Maureen could settle for 'just friends.'

She sighed. "We shouldn't even be talking to each other. My parents will have Alex, or some other kid, watching my ever move...knowing them."

Maureen nodded sadly. "Well, maybe someday..." Joanne nodded, smiling wistfully.

"But there was so much we didn't get to do...to experience..." Joanne trailed off.

She and Maureen seemed to be thinking the same thing as they both neared each other, pressing their lips together. Joanne bit back a sob as she realized that this was the last kiss she'd share with Maureen. It was bittersweet, and full of need on both parts.

They finally pulled apart, hugging each other tightly. She tried to smile, reaching up to wipe the one, lonely little tear from Maureen's cheek.

"I love you," Joanne said wistfully, "Forever." Maureen nodded. "And I, you." She replied with a sigh.

Finally Maureen bit her lip and turned away, opening the door. "One day, my love..." Joanne heard her whisper, before she was again submerged in darkness.


	20. Breaking Point

**A/n: Okay, everyone, just so you know, I NEVER do this. Update every day, that is. But I got so many reviews, and such nice ones at that, and this was finished already, just waiting in my documents. So Merry Christmas. **

**:D**

**Just a warning...I'm thinking that we're getting pretty close to the end. After this, it will probably be a good 2 or 3 chapters. **

Chapter 19

It was three weeks later, and Joanne hadn't exchanged a word with her lover. Sometimes, between classes, either she or Maureen would sneak a tentative glance at the other. When the other girl met the glance, it turned to longing, and one of them would smile wistfully and quickly look away.

Two weeks was a long time. Sure, Joanne had only known Maureen for a little over four months, but it felt like an eternity. Therefore, three weeks felt much longer than it actually was.

Before she knew it, Christmas was upon New York City. School let out for a week and a half, and Joanne found herself already missing those stolen glances between her and Maureen. After all, they were the only form of contact she had with her former love.

On Christmas Eve, Joanne's parents had a party. It was an average, run-of-the mill party, for them at least, and they had at least fifty of their closest doctor and lawyer friends over.

About an hour after the party began, Taya came trudging in, dragging a snow-covered Alex behind her. She scanned the room, looking for Joanne.

When she found her, she approached Jo, tackling her in a huge hug. "Hey, girl!" She said. "How are you?" Taya held her at an arm's length, her voice growing more sympathetic. There was pity in her eyes.

Joanne sighed. "I really wish people would stop asking me that." Taya smiled wryly, going off to find a drink. Alex nervously approached her. "Hi, Joanne." She looked down, and then into Joanne's eyes, an unspoken apology in them.

Joanne looked Alex up and down, pausing for a few moments, before nodding slightly at her. "Hey."

Alex smiled a little, obviously relieved that Joanne had kind of forgiven her. Mostly.

"Joanne...I'm sorry. And just so you know...I didn't-"

Joanne held her hand up. "Don't worry about it."

"No," Alex said, "I didn't write that on your locker. That wasn't me." Joanne nodded. "I just...I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Joanne sighed. "Okay." She still held a small grudge, but things weren't as bad as they had been before.

Before long, Taya returned with wine glasses for each of them, handing them out one by one. "Jo's room?" She looked at both of them, and Joanne nodded, leading the way.

Joanne shut the door behind her, wine glass in hand. She carefully sat down on her bed, Taya and Alex following suit. A few seconds later, a knock on the door sounded. "Damn, we've been caught." Taya sighed. "What is it?"

The door opened, and Angel skipped over to Joanne, knocking her over in a hug. "HEY!" Angel shrieked excitedly, and Collins followed, closing the door behind him. When Angel finally broke away from the hug, Joanne raised her eyebrows.

Angel was decked out in a Santa Claus suit- only it was more of a dress than anything. Opaque, zebra-striped leggings covered his legs, and he was currently taking off the high heels that adorned his feet. He even wore a wig and makeup.

"Angel! You look beautiful!" Joanne exclaimed, and it was true. He (well, she, now) looked stunning as a woman, and Joanne couldn't believe that she'd never thought of it before.

Collins wiggled his eyebrows at Joanne, stealing a glance back at Angel. "Here's your purse, baby," He said, handing Angel her colorful matching purse.

"Thanks, honey." She threw him a smile.

Collins sat down beside his sister. "How you holdin' up, little sis?" He brushed some of her hair out of her face, and Joanne rolled her eyes. "I _really _wish everyone would stop asking me that!"

"Sorry," Collins shrugged.

The four friends laughed and talked for awhile, until Alex, who hadn't spoken much, stood up and walked through the french doors toward the balcony.

As soon as the door was shut, Joanne turned to Taya. "What is going on with her?" She asked.

Taya looked down, then at the doors, then at Joanne. "Okay, but you can't tell that I told." She narrowed her eyes.

Joanne nodded, confused. "Alex was mad the entire time...because...she was _jealous_." Taya said in a hushed tone. Joanne raised an eyebrow. "I'm not following you."

Taya leaned in closer. "Jo...I'm pretty sure Alex _likes _you."

Joanne jumped up. "**What**? Taya, Alex is straight. And a homophobe."

Taya shrugged. "Go ask her yourself."

Joanne nodded, going to the door. She knew that she didn't really want to touch on such a sensitive subject with Alex, especially since they had just barely patched things up. But she knew, for Alex's sake, that it was important to.

~x~

"Alex?" She said softly, closing the door behind her. Alex jumped, turning around. She smiled. "Hey."

Joanne smiled slightly, standing by Alex to lean against the balcony, looking out at the city.

"You know," Alex began after awhile, "I really couldn't stand that girl."

"Who?" Joanne asked, still facing forward. "Maureen?"

Alex nodded slightly, pursing her lips. "I'm sorry for how I acted."

Joanne nodded. "I know you are."

"And...And..." Joanne held a hand up again. "Taya told me something a few minutes ago." Jo said quietly.

Alex looked up quickly, embarrassment written all over her face. "Joanne, it's-"

"No. It's okay." Joanne was oddly calm. "You're one of my best friends, Alex, you always have been. I don't want to lose that."

Alex nodded. "I know."

Joanne turned to her. "And one day, you'll meet that special boy. _Or _girl," she added with a smile, poking Alex in the ribs.

Alex smiled, hugging Joanne. After a few seconds, she pulled away, turning to go inside. "No offense, but...It was only for you, JoJo. I'm not a big fan of pussy, personally."

Joanne stuck her tongue out at Alex, following her inside. She pulled the door shut behind her.

As the two friends re-joined the group, Taya's sort-of longtime beau, (for her, at least) Chris, joined them. Joanne couldn't help but notice, after awhile, the couples.

Collins and Angel were curled up on one end of Joanne's huge bed, snuggling and laughing. Chris and Taya had their arms wrapped around each other, and both were immersed in a story that she was telling him.

Joanne and Alex looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Alex shrugged.

Joanne missed Maureen, she admitted to herself, for the millionth time. If they weren't such obvious soulmates, she would seem like such a pathetic girl, hung-up on a crush, Joanne thought with a shake of her head.

As Angel leaned in to peck Collins on the lips, something broke inside of Joanne. _What I'd give to have Maureen here with me..._She thought, dangerously close to breaking down.

Before she could, though, Angel jumped up. "Ohmigod! I almost forgot!" Everyone looked up as Angel shrieked, jumping up and reaching into her purse. She pulled out a tiny, square box wrapped in Santa-themed paper. Shoving it into Joanne's hands, she grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

Joanne looked at it awkwardly. "Oh, thanks, Angel, but I didn't get you-"

"Honey, just open it." Angel cut her off. Joanne nodded, feeling everyone's eyes on her. She looked up at Angel one last time, who had a twinkle in her eye. She turned the present over. There was a folded piece of notebook paper taped to the bottom.

Joanne carefully pulled the piece of paper off, gasping when she read what was written on it.

_Dear Joanne,_

_I know you probably don't want to be remembering me right now, but...It's Christmas, and I just had to. _

_Anyway, I still love you, and wanted to give you something that might make you smile. Wipe that mopey look off your face, Missy!_

Joanne laughed, thinking about how well Maureen knew her.

_Oh, and don't tell everyone how secretly sappy and romantic I am. I don't want to ruin my bad-ass reputation!_

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Your Honeybear._

By the time that she was done with the note, Joanne's vision was blurry. She wiped away the lone tear that fell down her cheek. Reaching to unwrap the present, she found something faintly shiny and silver inside of the box.

It was a ring.

She pulled it out, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. It was silver, not too gaudy (Maureen knew that Joanne wasn't much of a jewelry person), and engraved in tiny letters on the outside of the ring were the words: "_Because I knew you." _Joanne raised an eyebrow, wondering what it meant. She figured it out, however, when she looked on the inside of the ring.

It read: _"I have been changed, for good."_ Joanne sniffed, smiling. _Wicked. _She put it on, marveling at the silver, which contrasted against her mocha fingers.

Suddenly, she stood up, having had more than enough. "Fuck it!" She exclaimed, balling her hands into fists.

"Huh?" Taya asked, and Angel simply smiled knowingly.

Without another word, Joanne ran downstairs, looking around for her parents. Her heart raced, her palms were sweating, and she was running on an adrenaline high. Her parents couldn't control her. Not anymore.

She wasn't that same girl, molded into the Perfect Child by her stoic, unfeeling parents. She was Joanne, who felt everything.

She finally found her parents, who were both seated primly on the couch across from Mr. and Mrs. So-and-So. They smiled politely at her, taking in Joanne's red cheeks and bright eyes.

"Joanne, darling-"

"I'm a lesbian," Joanne declared loudly, nodding slightly.

Her mother dropped her wine glass. Her father stared at her, openmouthed. The other couple, across from her parents, had equally shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yep," Joanne continued. "I'm a lesbian, and I'm in love with this awesome girl! Her name's Maureen Johnson," she said, almost conversationally. She grinned when she thought about the girl in question. "And I'm proud!" With that she turned on her heel and left, not even bothering to look back at her parents' awestruck expressions.

Pulling on her coat, Joanne got into her car, turning it on for the heat. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number that she knew by heart.

"Maureen?" She said breathlessly upon hearing the other girl's 'hello.'

The line was silent for a moment. "Joanne?" Maureen finally said, surprise evident in her voice. "Oh my god! Why are you calling me? I mean, not that I don't want you to, but I-"

Joanne interrupted her. "Are your parents home?" She asked, determined.

Maureen coughed, then answered. "Yeah. They're having the extended family over. Ugh, my very Jewish grandma just spent the last hour asking me over and over again if I've found a nice young man..." She kept talking, but Joanne wasn't listening. Her heart sank as her plan went through the window.

Suddenly, another idea hit her. "Mo?"

"Yeah." Maureen stopped her story, answering Joanne.

"Can you meet me at the Holiday Inn on Broadway and 86th?" Joanne knew that Maureen lived pretty close to that area, on the Upper West Side.

Maureen laughed into the phone. "Joanne, I like the way you think. I'm on my way."

Joanne smiled, clicking the phone shut and putting the car into drive.

In a matter of minutes, she would finally get to see Maureen again.

**Oh and: Thursday, March 5th, 7pm EST, Channel 147 (or whatever channel is LOGO)...They're doing a news story on this controversial performance of RENT at some high school (I'm thinking it's in LA). Anyways it seems that in the school edition of RENT, they've cut out all kissing/anything alluding to more-than-friends between Angel and Collins and Maureen and Joanne, but left those scenes with Roger and Mimi. (GRRR)**

**Anyways, that's if anyone's interested. :)**


	21. Finally

**A/n: I sorta doubt that the Marriott has really great room service, but this is of course purely fiction. I don't own Rent, "Written in the Stars," or any Marriott Hotel. And though there is really a Broadway and 86th on the Upper West Side (totally checked my subway map, haha), I would be really freaked out and surprised if there was a Holiday Inn across from a Marriott there. :)**

Chapter 20

Joanne scowled, walking out of the hotel lobby. They couldn't get her a room. "No room at the Holiday Inn...Oh, no..." She huffed.

Luckily, as she glanced up, she saw a Marriott Hotel right across from the Holiday Inn. She went inside and easily procured a room, and it was much nicer than the other hotel. After texting Maureen with the new, correct information, she unlocked the door to the room, going inside.

Joanne sat inside of the spacious hotel room, staring at the comforter, decorated with swirls. The curtains matched the bedspread, and in across from the large bed sat a medium-sized TV, on top of the dresser. In a corner, there was a table and two chairs, with the bathroom directly across from it. The only light in the room came from a glowing lamp on the corner table. Overall, it was a cute little room.

Joanne wondered if she should have gotten a room with two twins, instead of one king-sized bed. After she had the thought, she laughed at herself. This was _Maureen. _She was just nervous, which was perfectly understandable.

Joanne's cell phone buzzed, and she looked at the screen, seeing the text from Maureen. _What room? _It said, and Joanne quickly texted back. _305. _

Truthfully, Joanne felt kind of sleazy about getting a hotel room, especially because they were so popular for one-night stands. But this was different, she told herself. Besides, it was Christmas Eve, and only about Nine o'clock at night.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in," Joanne called, knowing that it was Maureen.

"Yeah, I would love to, but...I don't have the key card." Maureen said, and Joanne could picture her biting back a laugh on the other side of the door..

Joanne mentally slapped herself, hurrying to the door with the key card. She slid it through the slot, opening the door for Maureen.

As soon as Maureen was through the door, she rushed over to Joanne, throwing her arms around the other girl and holding her tightly. Joanne sighed, feeling her nervousness disappear. Had she really been missing out on all _this? _How could they have even broken up in the first place?

Maureen pushed her back onto the bed, pressing kisses all over her face and neck. "I missed you so much, Pookie," she said between kisses, and Joanne moaned as Maureen's lips connected with the skin right below her ear.

"I missed you," Joanne managed, feeling her eyes slip shut.

"I missed your smell," Maureen said, burying her nose into Joanne's neck, sighing contentedly. Joanne tilted Maureen's chin up, kissing her lips gently. "I missed your mouth..." Joanne replied, basking in the familiar, warm feeling of Maureen's lips on hers.

Finally, after a few minutes of kissing, Joanne and Maureen laid on top of the bed, holding each other. Maureen's hazel eyes bore into Joanne's and Jo knew that the questions would be coming next.

"Joanne, as right as this feels..." Maureen trailed off, stroking Joanne's cheek. "We can't keep doing this. Your parents are going to find out that we're seeing each other again."

Joanne grinned. "They already know."

"What?" Maureen said, horrified. Her hand stilled. "Oh god, Joanne! But that means...How did they find out?"

"I told them." Maureen raised an eyebrow at that. "Um, details, now!"

Joanne nodded. "Well, I was moping around for three weeks-"

Maureen cut in. "Oh my god, _me too._ You've got me whipped, girl."

Joanne laughed. "Anyway, I was moping around. And Christmastime finally rolled around and, well, you know how hard it is to be alone at this time of the year."

Maureen nodded. "And everyone was at my house- Angel, Collins, Taya, Chris, even Alex. And...they all had someone...And I really missed you."

Maureen stuck out her lip slightly. "Awwww."

Joanne shrugged. "I think when Angel gave me this," she held up her hand, sticking out her ring finger. Maureen's face lit up as she recognized the ring. "That was the last straw."

Maureen leaned over and kissed her cheek. Joanne blushed, and continued. "So I marched downstairs and found my parents. I told them that I'm a lesbian, who is in love with you."

Maureen's mouth hung open. "Jesus. I wish I would have been there to see _that._ What did they say?"

Joanne shook her head. "Nothing. I went outside to my car and called you before they could say anything."

"Oh." Maureen sat up. "And Harvard?"

"Is not fair for them to hold over my head like that. I don't even want their money anymore. I want to be able to be _me._" Joanne finished for her, shrugging.

Maureen nodded. "You have a point, my little nonconformist." They sat in silence for a moment, before Joanne spoke up. "I love it so much, Mo," she said, admiring the ring.

Maureen blushed. "Thanks. I went and got it done a couple of weeks ago at a jeweler's. I slipped it to Angel on the last day of class, so he'd make sure you got it."

Joanne smiled, then looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't get you-"

Maureen cut her off. "Oh, stop it. You couldn't have known what I was planning."

Joanne nodded, and they fell into another comfortable silence. A minute later, Joanne looked at Maureen out of the corner of her eye, and then looked back at the bedspread. Maureen glanced back at Joanne, and finally they met each others' eyes. Maureen raised an eyebrow.

At the same time, they leapt at each other, their lips meeting in a hard kiss. After all, they had to make up for lost time. Maureen quickly deepened it, sucking on Joanne's bottom lip softly.

As Maureen's hands wandered over her body restlessly, Joanne felt a growing warmth inside her, accompanied by a tingly, buzzing feeling from the top of her head, reaching down through her toes.

Maureen started undressing her, and Joanne knew what this meant.

She pulled away reluctantly, reaching over to turn out the lamp, before Maureen stopped her. "Want to leave it on?"

Joanne raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Maureen nodded and smiled, and Joanne turned the lamp back on, bathing both her and Maureen's bodies in a soft, glowing light.

"You're beautiful," Joanne said to the diva, and Maureen grinned. "I've just thought of a good Christmas present to give you. For now, at least," Joanne smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh?" Maureen said, pulling Joanne on top of her. "And what would that be?"

Joanne leaned down and captured Maureen's lips in a toe-curling kiss, and the drama queen moaned. "You'll see..." Joanne whispered.

~x~

Joanne awoke sometime later in the fluffy hotel room bed, stretching languidly. She looked at the clock. It was just past midnight. Joanne heard the comforting sound of the shower running, and she listened to Maureen singing in the shower.

_"Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is that all that we are good for, just some stretch of mortal time?" _She heard Maureen's strong, beautiful voice floating out from under the door.

Joanne chucked. She was singing songs from _Aida _again. Though now that she thought about it, the song was kind of fitting...

Joanne curled back up under the covers, smiling to herself. Listening to Maureen's voice squeak on a high note, she knew that she had made the right decision.

A few minutes later, the bathroom light clicked off, and the door opened. Joanne, with her back to Maureen, feigned sleep as she heard Maureen emerge from the room with probably only a towel on.

Seconds later, she felt an extra weight on the bed, and a warm arm that smelled like soap wrapped around her waist. "Jo..." Maureen said softly. She kissed Joanne's shoulder. "Wake up..."

Joanne opened her eyes, pretending to wake up. She rolled over closer to Maureen, smiling sleepily at her.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Maureen said, brushing a strand of hair from Joanne's eyes. "I'm hungry."

Joanne nodded. "Me too." She glanced over at the clock again. "But it's midnight."

Maureen rolled her eyes playfully. "So? They probably have like, 24-hour room service or something."

Joanne laughed. "Mo, it's not the Waldorf-Astoria." She pointed to the sign hanging above the menu: **Room service- 8 AM - 10 PM, **it read.

Maureen grabbed the phone, dialing the front desk's number. "Watch this." She put it on Speaker Phone as it rang. "Front Desk," a woman chirped into the phone.

"Um, oui," Maureen said, putting on an extremely bad French accent. "Je voudrais un baguette, et du fromage! Oh, et un bouteille de..." She looked at Joanne frantically, searching for the word. After all, she'd never really listened in French class.

"De Vin!" Joanne whispered.

"Oui, de Vin! Beaucoup de Vin!" She laughed, and the woman on the other side sighed. "I'm sorry, could you please speak English?"

Maureen cleared her throat. "Oh, yes, yes mademoiselle." Her bad accent sounded even worse in English. "I am Maureen Johnson, French supermodel. I come to America to do photoshoot, but oh, I am so hungry. Room service?" She asked, giggling when she saw Joanne shake her head.

"Oh, yes, of course Ms. Johnson! I'm so sorry. We'll have Room Service bring you something to eat as soon as possible." The lady said, and Maureen proceeded to order the most expensive food off of the menu, charging it to her father's credit card.

"See, I told you," Maureen said when she finally hung up. Joanne wiped tears out of her eyes. "Wow." She laughed.

In record time, there was a knock on the door, announcing the arrival of the food.

Maureen got up and answered it. "Ms. Johnson?" The lady from the front desk asked timidly, looking inside the room. She took in Maureen's robed figure, and looked at Joanne, who had quickly thrown on a robe of her own. The woman cocked an eyebrow.

"Oui, c'est moi!" Maureen smiled, looking eagerly at the cart of food that the woman was wheeling in.

"Here is your food, miss. I hope you enjoy," she said, opening the bottle of wine for Maureen. "This is a very expensive wine, miss, a fine choice." She looked at Joanne.

"May I see your ID?" She asked her as she opened the wine.

Joanne panicked internally. "Uh..."

Maureen cut in with her accent. "Uh, no, no, she is my lesbian lover," she said, pulling Joanne close.

"Okay..." the woman said, "but I still need to see her ID. She doesn't look twenty-one to me."

Maureen leaned in, licking Jo's face. "Do you care to see what my people invented, Mademoiselle? The French kiss, no?" She leaned in, latching her lips onto Joanne's. The woman left quickly, severely disturbed.

Joanne and Maureen spent the rest of the night with their food and wine, getting very tipsy.

"That chick was right," Maureen giggled as she took another sip from the bottle. Joanne took a bite of her pasta.

"Mmm?" She responded.

"This is good wine, Pookie." Maureen said, handing it to Joanne. "I know," she said, taking a swig.

They both paused for a moment, looking out the window. It was snowing hard outside.

"_And it's beginning to snow..._" Maureen sang softly, smiling at Joanne.

"Merry Christmas, Honeybear," Joanne said.

"Merry Christmas to you, Pookie," Maureen replied, kissing her on the lips. They pulled apart, eating more of their food, before Maureen spoke again.

"Hey Pookie, wanna do something French? Wanna get naked?" She untied her robe, pulling at the fabric drunkenly.

"How is that French?" Joanne asked, but she didn't protest.

Maureen shrugged, reaching for the tie on Joanne's robe. "I don't know, but I'm drunk and kind of want to eat pasta off of your naked body," she replied. She stopped, thinking for a moment. "Or maybe that's more Italian."

Joanne let her, and the two spent the rest of their night together, laughing and eating and drinking together into the wee hours of the morning.

**Wow, that was fluffy. A break from angstiness, no? Okay, translations:**

_Je voudrais un baguette, et du fromage!_ = **I would like some bread and some cheese.**

_Oh, et un bouteille de Vin. Oui, de Vin! Beaucoup de Vin_. = **Oh, and a bottle of wine. Yes, wine, lots of wine!**

_Oui, c'est moi_ = **Yes, that's me.**


	22. Christmas Day

**A/n: Next chapter is the last.**

Chapter 21

It was Ten Thirty, and Joanne was lying awake next to Maureen, listening to the steady breathing of her lover. She watched Maureen for awhile, giggling at her adorable face, which was currently smushed against the pillow. She made a faint sound in the back of her throat, her eyelids slowly fluttering open.

"Watching my beautiful self sleep again?" Maureen remarked casually, her voice scratchy from sleep.

Joanne nodded silently, squinting as the sunlight streamed in through the window. Joanne gazed at Maureen again, marveling at how the strips of sunlight fell across her stomach, making the porcelain flesh glow.

"Mmm...I'm hungry..." Maureen groaned, rolling over onto Joanne and burying her head in Jo's chest.

"Maureen!" Joanne squeaked. "You just woke up!"

Maureen stopped and chuckled. "No, I actually meant for food. But we can do that afterward, if you want."

Joanne chuckled. Standing up, she padded into the bathroom, turning on the water for a shower.

Minutes later, she emerged, and Maureen was dressed and ready to go. "Alright, Pookie, let's go get us something to eat." She said, starting to pull on her boots.

Joanne remembered something then, her heart breaking a little bit as she thought about it. She stood still, a towel still wrapped around herself, until Maureen looked up.

"Joanne?" Joanne looked up, pulling herself out of the funk that she was in. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Joanne sighed, sitting down next to Maureen on the bed. "It's going to sound stupid, but...It's Christmas."

Maureen nodded. "Indeed it is."

"No, I mean...Christmas has always been the one day when my family's like a family, you know?" She smiled at the memories playing in front of her eyes. "Every year since I can remember, I'd get up at an ungodly hour, rushing toward the Christmas tree. It would always have tons of presents under it, and Mom and Dad would watch, tirelessly, as I opened up every last one."

Maureen smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around a slightly damp Joanne. "And then, we'd eat French Toast, my dad makes the best French Toast, Maureen. And he'd read the paper, and I'd sit there and play with whatever new thing I got." She sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that," Maureen said sadly, sincerely, resting her head on Joanne's shoulder. "I really wish I could."

Joanne shook her head. "It's not that. It's just, memories, you know?" She smiled wryly, standing up. "I'd better get dressed."

Maureen frowned as Joanne stood up and gathered her clothes up from the night before, slipping into them.

~x~

"Oh, Pookie, over here." Maureen gestured for Joanne to sit at the corner booth in the hotel's breakfast nook. The room was almost completely empty, considering the fact that it was Christmas morning.

"I'll get us food, you just sit tight," Maureen smiled, and Joanne shrugged, sitting down. She stared out the window at the almost completely-white landscape in front of her eyes.

A minute later, Maureen returned with several plates balanced in her arms. She placed a plastic cup full of juice in front of Joanne. Sitting down, Maureen pursed her lips. "I am a terrible girlfriend."

Joanne cocked an eyebrow.

"I am!" Maureen sighed. "I can't believe that I don't know what your favorite kind of juice is...I mean...you don't seem like an apple kind of girl to me, so I ruled that one out. Anyways, I settled on grape, because-"

Joanne tuned her out as she looked at the different foods in front of her. Pancakes, little boxes of cereal, and two bananas were among them. At the center of it all, Joanne saw a large, steaming plate of French Toast.

She broke into a huge smile, reaching for the French Toast. "Thanks, Maureen. I mean it." Maureen smiled shyly back at her, focusing her attention on something else as she passed Joanne the syrup.

"I also grabbed bananas, because you need a balanced breakfast, darling," she added. "Though, something tells me that you're not much of a banana girl." She giggled, picking up the banana and sticking the end into her mouth, pretending to thrust it back and forth inside.

A passing elderly man looked at her and scowled, shaking his head. Both girls saw, bursting into hysterics as soon as he was gone.

After the French Toast and other various foods were gone, Maureen reached for Joanne's hand. "You ready to go home?"

Joanne looked up, an expression of contempt forming on her face. "Why can't we live here?" She asked, and Maureen smiled wistfully. "Don't tempt me."

"Seriously, though, honey. We need to face this."

Joanne looked up at Maureen. "We?"

Maureen nodded. "I can go with you, if you want."

Joanne smiled gratefully, squeezing her hand. "Thanks, Honeybear, but I need to face this with them alone. Plus, I'm guessing your parents are probably worried about you. Your Jewish grandma, too." Maureen stuck her tongue out.

"Can you come over later, though?" Joanne asked, and Maureen winked. "I'll be there."

~x~

"I love you, Jo," Maureen said, leaning over and kissing Joanne on the cheek. "You can come over here if something goes wrong. Anytime." She smiled before undoing her seatbelt.

"Thanks, baby," Joanne said. "I love you too." And with that, Maureen was out the door, walking up to her own apartment, leaving Joanne alone in her car.

___________

"Mom? Dad?" Joanne called out, expecting them to be waiting inside, worried. After a minute of looking, Joanne found her mother in the kitchen, baking something that looked like cookies.

Joanne tentatively walked into the kitchen area, leaning against the island. She stared at the back of her mother's head until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mom?" She whispered, and her mother carried on with what she was doing, not bothering to turn around. "Hello, Joanne," her mother said in a neutral voice.

Joanne sighed with relief, glad that at least her mother was speaking to her. "What are you making there?" Joanne asked, gesturing to the lumps of dough that were arranged neatly on the pan.

Mrs. Jefferson cleared her throat slightly, moving to preheat the oven. "Cookies." She was silent for a moment. "They're for Thomas and his new girlfriend."

Joanne bit back a laugh, wondering if she meant Angel. "Oh, you mean Angel?" She asked her mother, wondering how much wine she'd had to drink last night, since she'd obviously mistaken Angel for a _real _girl.

"Yes," her mother said stiffly. "She is a dear. I met her last night at the party, she wore a very lovely red dress."

Joanne smiled, letting her mother think what she wanted to think. Though she was very obviously genetically male, Angel looked very feminine, so she found her mother's reaction fitting. After all, what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm very glad that Thomas has a girlfriend, finally," Mrs. Jefferson continued, turning to put the pan in the oven. She turned her head quickly, before Joanne could see what her facial expression looked like.

Joanne nodded halfheartedly. "So, um...Last night..." Joanne trailed off, not sure what to say.

"...Was a success," Her mother finished for her. "Everyone loved the turkey we roasted. I told your father that our guests would prefer turkey over ham, but he didn't believe me, but I was right. Isn't that right?" She called in the direction of her father's study.

"Yes, dear," Mr. Jefferson replied gruffly, and Joanne sighed. So, apparently they weren't going to discuss her lesbianism as a family.

"Oh, Joanne?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, Mom?"

"We've found a lovely young man named Scott for you to go out with on Saturday night. I think you'll love him, he's quite a gentleman..." Her mother went on to describe him, but Joanne just shook her head.

Her mother was never going to give up on Joanne finding a man. She'd probably never accept the fact that Joanne was a lesbian, and it was practically out of the question, at least for now, for her mother to accept her relationship with Maureen.

And Joanne was going to have to be okay with that.

But things would be different now, since her parents knew. She wouldn't hide what she was any longer. She and Maureen definitely would not be hiding.

Figuring that her family wasn't going to celebrate Christmas together like they usually did, Joanne turned to retreat to her bedroom, throwing one last glance toward her mother.

Just then, Mrs. Jefferson turned, moving to get something out of the refrigerator. As she did, her eyes locked with Joanne's, and Joanne saw that her mother's eyes were red and puffy.

She felt a sinking feeling in her heart. She had caused those tears, she had hurt her mother. Before she could think about it too much, though, Joanne pushed it out of her head, heading in the direction of her room.

As she neared the staircase, Joanne could have sworn that she heard a whispered "Merry Christmas" coming from the kitchen.

Shaking her head, Joanne went into her room, collapsing onto the familiar bed. She picked up her phone, dialing the familiar number. It rang four times, and a deep, yet youthful voice spoke on the other end. "Merry ChristmaHannuKwanzukkah," Collins's deep voice rumbled.

"Coll?" Joanne asked, laughing at her brother's greeting.

"Oh, hey, Jo," Collins said. "How did things with Maureen go last night?" He asked curiously.

"Good, good. Listen, do you know if the Life Cafe is open on Christmas?" She asked, a plan formulating in her head.

"I think this calls for a party."

**And please do review. Because I live on them...I'm like that weird plant in Little Shop Of Horrors, for real. FEED ME (reviews)! Ok, maybe I'm not, but still..I only got a couple of reviews last chapter, and I hate to complain, but…**


	23. The Life

**A/n: Okay, so, change of plans. This ISN'T the last chapter, because I've decided to do an Epilogue. Soo...this is actually second-to-last. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

The bell tinkled as Joanne walked through the door and into the cozy Life Cafe with Maureen on her arm. Well, not exactly. One of Maureen's arms was wrapped around Joanne's waist, and her hand rested possessively on Jo's ass.

"HEY!" Mimi shouted from a huge table, right in the middle of everything. The table itself was three medium-sized tables pushed together to accommodate the large number of people. A waiter glared openly at their group as he passed by.

Maureen waved and led Joanne over to the tables. On one side sat Mimi and Roger, the two of them holding hands on the tabletop. To Roger's left sat Mark, who was busy filming everyone, asking them nicely to "Smile and say 'Merry Christmas'!"

Next to Mark sat Taya, who looked vaguely upset. Alex sat by her, patting her hand comfortingly. Across from them sat Collins and Angel, their hands and arms intertwined. Both had matching grins as they noticed Maureen and Joanne. Angel raised a pinky, beckoning them to sit on their side of the table.

Maureen settled in next to Angel, kissing her cheek and hugging Collins hello. Joanne sat down next to her girlfriend, greeting Brad and Terry, who sat to her left.

The angry waiter approached them carefully, quietly asking Mark, the most normal-looking of all of them, what he wanted to drink.

"Oh," he said, looking up from his camera. "Soda, I guess."

Collins cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Mark.

"I-mean-um...Beer." Mark said faintly. The waiter looked at him for a long time, but obviously decided to let it pass as he looked to the next person. As they ordered their drinks, all alcoholic, Maureen raised her index finger.

"We'll have two Screaming Or-" Joanne slapped Maureen's thigh. "I mean, rum and cokes." Joanne smirked at the pout on Maureen's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Collins.

"Girl, what do you have to pout about? You've got Jo back, isn't that good enough?" He teased, but Maureen looked seriously at Collins.

"Yes, yes it is. Believe me, nothing would've been worth losing this one." She squeezed Joanne's hand, and Joanne felt a warm feeling grow in her chest.

"Now let's get our drink on!" Maureen announced, their drinks coming, as if on cue. They all ordered food as the waiter placed each drink next to its owner, and Joanne handed the man her menu with a smile.

She downed a huge gulp of her rum and coke, turning from Maureen as she heard conversation across the table.

"...I mean, he just doesn't understand me. Besides, he's going to be a Business major at Columbia next fall. Can you believe that? Business. I can't date him, I'll be a square!" Taya huffed. Joanne leaned across the table to look at her disgruntled friend.

"You and Chris break up?" She guessed, and Taya nodded. "It doesn't matter, though, because he wasn't even that hot. I mean...I'm just pissed because _he _broke up with _me. _Usually it's the other way around, and being dumped totally sucks."

Joanne nodded. "Well, maybe you should be single for awhile." Taya shrugged at that. "I've always had a man, ever since the first day of Kindergarten. Remember? When Tommy Harris asked me to color with him?"

Joanne laughed, taking another drink of her rum, watching as the food came. Taya and Mark both reached for the salt shaker at the same time, their hands touching for a brief moment. Joanne watched as they looked up and into each others' eyes. Mark blushed a dark red, and Taya beamed.

"What's your name again?" She asked in a silky voice.

~x~

"I still think that the Well Hungarians is an awesome name for a band! Just think: right after graduation, we'll start playing shows. Don't worry, I'll still remember you little people when I'm famous!" Roger exclaimed, throwing a glare at Maureen, who was shaking her head.

"That's stupid. What the hell does that even mean, anyway?" Maureen replied. "I still think that the Magenta Cows is a perfect name. I mean, I can almost smell the Grammy's you could win with that name! You'll be thanking me when you're rolling in beds covered with money."

Roger rolled his eyes, and Joanne laughed, taking everything in. "Joanne?" Maureen leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Want to have sex in your bed, covered with money?" She asked, and Joanne shook her head with a smirk.

Joanne watched as Alex engaged in a discussion with Terry and Brad about Yale versus Princeton.

She saw that Angel and Collins were talking in disgustingly sweet voices to one another, occasionally sharing a kiss or two.

She watched as Taya and Mark instinctively moved closer to one another, both not able to look away from the other one.

Roger and Mimi whispered to each other, and Mark's beloved scarf was tucked into Roger's coat pocket, its absence going surprisingly unnoticed by Mark, who was too busy looking into a certain pair of blue eyes.

They ordered another round of drinks, Joanne snapping out of her reverie long enough to order another rum and coke.

She smiled at all of this, her friends, her family, and her beautiful girlfriend, who was presently nudging her in the shoulder.

"Joanne Jefferson, pull yourself out of that pretty little head of yours and talk to me." Maureen's eyes sparkled as Joanne focused in on her smiling face.

"Hi," Joanne said quietly, licking her lips instinctively.

"Hi," Maureen answered, leaning in closer.

The noise and chatter faded, as did everything around them as Maureen's curtain of dark hair fell around her face, causing her to focus even more on the beautiful diva in front of her.

Their lips brushed slightly, and Maureen muttered something incoherent, followed by something that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

They kissed, like always, but this time it was soft and gentle and unhurried, as if they both knew that they had forever, however long that would be.

"Get a room!" Roger called out, and Mimi socked him on the head playfully. "Drinks are here," she said, grabbing hers. Joanne and Maureen both took their own full cups.

They all held their full glasses in the middle of the table in a toast, and Mark cleared his throat. "To friendship," he announced, giving Joanne a slight nod.

"No!" Maureen said. "To love!" She said with a sweep of her arms, eventually moving one of them to Joanne's shoulder.

Angel was quiet for a moment, until she stood up. "To Life," she said calmly, smiling, and Joanne grinned back.

"To Life." They all chorused, clinking their glasses together.

**A/n: Thanks, review, I'll love you, and all that jazz. Next chappie: Epilogue.**


	24. Epilogue

Chapter 22- Epilogue

Maureen sat on a bench on the small, cramped subway car, waiting for her stop to come.

It was Friday evening, and although she was inside of the subway, she could almost picture the sun setting outside. Friday was Maureen's favorite day of the week, by far.

On Fridays, she took the subway from Boston to Cambridge to visit Joanne. Although their respective schools were only really ten or fifteen minutes away from each other, both were very busy during the week.

Joanne had gotten into Harvard, as was her dream, without her parents' financial aid. In January of their senior year of high school, Joanne had gotten a letter in the mail, guaranteeing her a spot, and the coveted President's scholarship; which was almost a full-ride scholarship, based mostly on her academic merit.

Although she still had to take out a couple of loans and do a work-study, Joanne was happy with what she'd gotten.

Which was good, because Joanne's parents weren't joking when they said they wouldn't pay. As far as Maureen knew, her parents still hadn't fully addressed Joanne's lesbianism; in fact, they generally ignored Maureen when she came over and tried to set Joanne up with "nice young men."

The good thing that came from coming out, though, was that they were finally free to be _them. _And that was enough for Maureen. In fact, inspired by Joanne's bravery; shortly after Joanne had come out, Maureen did, too. Her parents were quite angry at first, but took it better than Jo's parents had.

Even Maureen's mother was nice to Joanne, now that she had accepted that the girl wasn't going anywhere.

Glancing around at the diverse group of people scattered around the subway car, Maureen felt confident in her decision to move to Boston. Maureen knew that she easily could've stayed in New York, the city she'd always loved, but she felt like a change of scenery, and a break from her parents, would be good for her.

Being on her own for awhile was something that Maureen needed badly, and Emerson College had proved to be the best way to find herself. She'd first heard of it while doing a search for schools near Boston, and had fallen in love with it right off the bat.

Emerson was a small, liberal arts school, and was actually near the top of the list of the best Performing Arts schools in the nation. Maureen was a Musical Theatre major there, and she loved every minute of it.

~x~

The subway slowed to a stop, signaling that it was Maureen's turn to get off. She stood up, collecting her belongings. Tonight, she was planning on taking Joanne out to eat at their new favorite place, a little bohemian cafe downtown, on Newbury Street and Mass Avenue.

As she strolled past the Quad, making her way toward Joanne's dorm. "Hey, Maureen," a voice called, and Maureen turned to see Addie, Joanne's roomate, sitting on the front steps of the Campus Center.

"Hi," she waved, approaching the friendly red-head. "Going to see Jo again?" Addie asked curiously, lighting up a cigarette. She offered one to Maureen.

"No, thanks," she said, with a shake of her head. "I quit. As it turns out, Mezzo-Soprano seems to be more in demand than Contralto."

Addie arched an eyebrow in confusion, but said nothing. "But yes, I am going to see Jo," Maureen added conversationally. Addie made a kissy-face. "Awww. You really are the best girlfriend...And you two are so cute together."

"Thanks," Maureen replied with a smile. "Anyway, I'd better get going. See you later!"

"See you!" Addie called as Maureen started walking again. "Oh, and Derek and I are going out clubbing tonight, so...You've got the place to yourselves, if you know what I mean," she winked at Maureen, and Maureen laughed.

"Great, thanks." She said, opening the door to Joanne's dorm.

She tiptoed down the hall, aiming to surprise Jo at the door. She knocked softly. "No, Addie, for the last time, I do not have any condoms! I'm a LESBIAN!" She heard Joanne call from inside, and she giggled.

She adopted a nasal-y voice. "Joanne- it's your mother. I've found you a really nice boy to turn you str-" Joanne opened the door, throwing her arms around Maureen, catching her by surprise.

"Hi," she said softly in Maureen's ear, kissing her cheek. Maureen's heart fluttered.

"Hi," she said back, pulling away to look at her girlfriend. She smiled, following Joanne inside of the small dorm, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Joanne roughly grabbed onto Maureen's hand, pulling her toward the bed and on top of her. "I had serious Maureen withdrawal," she said in between kisses.

As Joanne's tongue slipped into her mouth, Maureen moaned appreciatively, combing her fingers through her lover's slightly longer corkscrew-curls.

"I love you," she heard Joanne say, and she smiled into the kiss. Tonight, they'd go out on the town and to dinner, maybe hitting an open-mic poetry cafe at some coffeehouse afterward, or the latest 18-and-up club.

Maureen sighed. "I love Fridays." Joanne made a sound of agreement in her mouth, moving to grope a boob.

There was no doubt about it: their lives had changed for the better.

And they were only just beginning._The End._

_~x~_

**I had so much fun writing this fic, and i'm kind of sad to see it end, but I've got more stories coming, I think. Thank you SO much to all who reviewed; especially those who reviewed like every chapter (ahem, GorgeousSmile, who i've decided I want to be when I grow up, because she reviews everything...hahaha. And Love That Wicked, umm The Last Truffula Tree and CeliaLauna, oh and LadyRynnOfSunnydale, who has left such nice long reviews. And everyone else!), it means more to me than you guys know, and you were all so encouraging and nice. I hope you liked the fic!**

*Smirks* Addie and Derek *cough cough* :)


End file.
